May Or May Not Be A Prince
by Lovelyridz
Summary: Princess Caroline moved in a small town hoping to live a normal life like every teenager does..but what happens when like every teenager she falls in love with the person who might destroy her light into his darkness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey guys, there was a new concept for a story in my mind regarding Caroline and Klaus from the past few weeks so I decided to wrote it down and share it with you..if I get a great response for this story then I might continue with this one too along with my other stories..i hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sun raised making his sun rays flow all over England...turning it into a bright and sunny day...the sun rays gave equal brightness to every houses near the cities making people enjoy the weather...nearby the forest the village people started doing their daily work..Waking up early in the morning doing their work to satisfy their life needs...small children's playing among themselves..Running in the villages to catch each other..women's gathered near the lake washing clothes...then suddenly the forest and village was filled by the load voice the bell made right from the other side of the forest making people stopped doing their work...they looked at each other sharing an knowing smile.. it was not only the weather that brighten the cities or the people but it was also the person whose smile was described as light herself...And the bell made the sign that the princess was awake.. _The Princess of England_..It was said that the princess was indeed a beauty..the people who saw her didn't stopped mentioning how beautiful she was and it was her smile that could brighten each and every place as she would step her foot at...She was describes herself as the light

* * *

She woke up as the brightness of the sun pass through her glass window making her snarled under her breath. She snuggled her face deep in the pillow snatching the sheets over her head...someone knocked on her door making her growl...

"Come in" she said...

"Princess ...wake up Katherine is back" she heard Elena yelled as she make her way instead..Princess opened her one eye slowing peaking through the sheets..elena snatched the sheets away from her face..

"Wake up..she brought all the things which you wanted her to bring" elena said..but she roll her eyes when she saw that caroline was not ready to wake up from the bed..a sudden idea popped up in her mind making her smile devilishly..

"Are you sure you don't want to walk up..?" Elena asks innocently..princess smiled nodding her head...

"Okay then ill tell katherine to take away all the things she brought..specially your favorite chocolates " elena whispered in princess ears making her look at her widen in surprise..she jumped from the bed taking the robe from the night stand and wrapping around her ...

"She brought my favorite chocolates.." caroline grinned happily at elena making her smile too

"Yes princess" she replied...princess ran towards the door but stopped turning back to look at elena..

"Don't call me princess, your family may be maids in our castle elena but your my best friend from childhood too...we are friends..only caroline... no princess and all.." caroline tried talking in a serious tone but couldn't help smile a little..elena smiles at her as caroline ran downstairs..elena followed her watching how her giggle brighten the palace..all the maids were staring down at the princess smiling as she ran through the stairs climbing each and every steps dancingly and giggling among herself...a maid stooped himself climbing up when he saw that the princess was climbing down in a dancing way..he stood there at the end of the stairs bowing his head at her, in his one hand he was carrying a plate of roses petals that usually are brought for the princess to put them in her bath tub..she smiled at the maid nodding as she snatches the plate from his hands holding them over her head as spin making the rose petals flow all over her...she giggle taking every spin...maids giggled with her watching the princess smiling and dancing...she ran towards the main balcony taking the wooden rode and banging the bell ..she grinned as the echo of the bell flow through out the palace...and saw how amount of the birds fly out towards the sky from the forest..she stood there breathing the freshness of the forest letting the wind blow her golden hair...

"Morning morning princess" a voice said making caroline smile wider..she turned running towards the person that she always love to see when she woke up..

"Morning momma" she said squeezing her mom in a tight hug..liz laughed hugging her daughter...

"What's so special that made you smile more brightly..?" Liz asked looking at her...caroline giggle spinning around..

"Because katherine brought my favorite chocolates and all the things i want" she grinned liz looked at her daughter raising her eyebrow in confusion

"What things..?" She asked curiously..caroline looked at her mom..she didn't wanted to tell her mom about it..it was a secret..she was waiting for a right time to ask her permission..

"Nothing..something i like to play with elena and katherine...bye see you later" she lied kissing liz on cheeks as she ran towards katherine door before her mother could interrogate her more..

"Katherine" she said making her way inside the door...as soon as katherine saw her she ran towards caroline enveloping her in a hug.

"How are you princess..?" Katherine asked pulling away from the hug

"Good.." caroline smiled...she looked around wondering where katherine kept the things..

"Someone being impatient" katherine teased grinning..caroline narrow her eyes at her before hitting her arms

"Show me.." she smile nodding her head..she made her way towards the bed pulling over the cover and removing the bags that were hidden below the bed..she grinned passing the bag to caroline..she ran towards the bed pulling out the things from the bag specially chocolate..she started tearing the wrapper and immediately placed chocolate piece in her mouth checking all the other things in the bag but didn't find what she was looking for..

"Where is it..?" She asked..katherine smiled placing a hand in her pocket an removing a piece of tried snatching it but Katherine back away hiding the paper behind her back..

"I don't understand caroline...are you sure you want this..?" She asked getting worried for caroline..

"Of course I'm sure.." caroline replied rolling her eyes..Katherine wanted to argue but she knew caroline was way to much stubborn..so she decides it was better not to argue..she passed the envelope to her..Caroline tear the envelope in excitement opening the letter..

"Are you sure about this..?" She asked smiling..katherine nodded..

"Yup...my cousins stays there too he said that their was a house for rent so maybe you could take it.." katherine explained..caroline jumped up and down in excitement..

"can't wait for this" she grinned excitement all over her face...

"I did everything you told me too..now its time for you to talk to king and queen about it" she warned...

"Ofcourse.." caroline smiled nervously..truth to be told she was afraid what will her parents think about her decision..or whether they will accept it or not..katherine took a step towards her..

"Your going to talk to them right...?" katherine asked

"Yea.." caroline lied smiling at katherine...katherine looked at caroline for a second before giving her a smile..

"Okay" she whispered..caroline walked out of the room rolling the paper in her hand nervously...it was just morning she didn't wanted to talk to her parents about it now..she decided to talk to them at night..she went to her room smiling at every maid that walk passed her..she decided to take a rose petal bath then keeping herself busy in books...and deciding how to convince her parents or how to bring out the topic at the right time

* * *

"Where is caroline..?" Liz asked elena...as they were seated at the dinner table..Elena Katherine were always respected by caroline more then a maid..they both were important in her life because they were her only best friends from childhood..Katherine looked nervously at liz and bill before they could say anything they saw caroline making her way down..

"There she is" Katherine smiled diverting bill and liz attention from her to caroline...bill smiled at her daughter as she made her way towards table to sit besides elena..

"Where were you all day sweetie..?" Liz asked smiling slightly at caroline..

"Oh, nothing just busy with books then i kinda fell asleep" Caroline smiled nervously it was obvious for everyone to know that it was a fake smile because her smile didn't touched her eyes or made it brighten

"Are you feeling okay..?" Bill asked..caroline nodded

"Just hungry " she replied without looking at her parents..she started eating faster making her parents look at her in nervousness..but every time she gave them a smile assuring that she is fine..the whole dinner was silent liz and bill eating their dinner while looking at their daughter nervously...elena and katherine looking each other and then at caroline...

"Okay the dinner is now over..so are you going to tell me what's wrong..?" Bill asked looking at all three girls..katherine and elena looked down finding their feet interesting...

"Caroline.." liz whispered making caroline look at her..They could see the nervousness in her eyes making them known that she was afraid

"What happened..?" Bill asked resting his hands on caroline squeezing them..

" i want to live a normal life daddy" she whispered making bill and liz looked at her with shock and sadness..

"I want to be like a normal person..who goes to schools..do party with friends...have many many friends..see the world" she said in excitement as well as in nervousness..

"What's your point..?" bills asked softly..

"I want to go out..live in a small town, have fun like normal people do" she whispered...bill looked at for her second before standing as he brushed his suit..

" sorry sweetie, but that's not going to happen" he simply said giving caroline a tight smile

"But why..?" She asked nervously tears were ready to form in her eyes..

"because i don't want you to go..and secondly ill give you anything you" he smiled..

"This is all yours..no need to go to a small town to fulfill your wishes" he said moving his hands all over the palace showing that it was all hers

" but i don't want this.. i want to live a life like a normal person" she tried explaining ..but bill just shake his head at her..

"No...you will stay here..soon enough marry a prince fall in love then will have a family.." he said kissing caroline forehead and making his way towards his suite..caroline stood there staring towards the way her dad went..she stood there emotionless..she always thought that her dad would never denied what she asked for.

"Come on sweetie.." liz whispered snapping caroline out of her thoughts...she held her hand making their way towards the balcony..they sat on the couch breathing the freshness of the forest watching how little little lights that were coming out of the villages huts...watching stars twinkle on sky...they sat there for hours without talking to each other, caroline looked at stars watching how they twinkle..each and every star twinkle brightly..some of the stars were moving..the full moon giving grayish light for them...she snuggled to her mother watching the stars and at a time wondering what her dad said...that she will get marry to a prince ,fall in love, then have a family..

"Momma...what is love..?" She whispered snuggling herself closer to her mom as they lay on the couch watching the stars twinkle at night...

"Love is..love is a feeling in which you don't want anything but to be with that person in sadness as well as happiness, the person is important more than your own life..That person becomes your friend, protector, life partner, soul mate..Everything" her mom whispered gently brushing her daughter hairs

"Will i ever be in love..?" She asked softly..liz looked at her 16 years beautiful daughter wondering how big her girl was turning into..there was a time when she used to ask her questions about animals, fruits, asking her to playing with toys, making clay material and now she is asking about the feeling love...the same feeling that either make your heart melt or make it broke into pieces..maybe it was right time for her to know or to get ready to face the emotions that we thought we would never allow her to face..she looked at her daughter smiling as she placed a kiss on her forehead

"We all once in a while fall in love..love becomes a part of our life..even you will meet a person who loves you...he will be your soul mate..your everything, like your father is to me..but you have to be careful selecting the right person for you" liz whispered looking at the sky..

"so when ill meet him..?" She asked wondering when and how will she meet him..how will she recognize that the person is the right one for her

"You will meet your prince soon" Liz said smiling at her daughter...

"What if he is not a prince..?" She whispered making herself sat in sitting position..she looked at her mom questioningly

"What..?" Liz asked slightly confused by what her daughter meant..

"What if the person who is made for me is not a prince but a normal person how will i meet him or recognize him then..?" She asked nervously as she stood making her way towards the balcony railing...Liz looked at her daughter who was busy staring at the view in front of her...liz didn't knew what she should reply...She opened her to say something...

"How will i know that a prince wants to marry me because he loves me..? Not because of money.." liz closed her mouth..the words she was about to say stopped dead in her throat after hearing her daughter comment..

"How will i know that he wants me only me, not what i have.." Caroline whispered turning to look at her mother a silent tear fall down her face making her mother heart melt at her daughter sight...liz made her way towards her daughter enveloping her in a hug..

"Ohh dear don't say that...you have a beautiful and a caring heart sweetie..everyone will love you for who you are ...not what you have or what you have become" liz whispered..she gently pulled away making her daughter look at her...

"Your mother is right" a voice said making them look at the corner of the balcony..

"Father" she whispered...bill smiled making his way towards her daughter...

"Your beautiful my princess, people had always loved you and always will...and im sorry for my earlier rudeness i was worried for you wondering how can we live without you..Wondering how can you manage to live in a small town...that's why i came back wanting to know the reason why you want to live such a life and now i know the exact reason" he whispered hugging her daughter...

"I just want to live a normal life daddy, want true friends, true soul mate like you and mom are..i want someone who will love me for who i am..not for what i have.." she sobbed in her father arms

"Okay...ill allow you to live a life like you want but you have to promise me that you will came back when you won't be able to handle that life or when you will be hurt..?" he asked..caroline nodded at him

"That's like my girl...No one can never hurt my baby, ill never allow it.." he added kissing his daughter forehead..

"Listen to me.." he said grabbing his daughter face in his hands..

"When people will love you for who you are you will get to know that love is few yards away from you...there will be a guy who will love you like we never did before...and believe me never let that person go..hold on to him.." he whispered..

"And like i always say..." he said brushing his daughter tears..

"A princess never cries" they all three whispered..smile started forming on liz and bill lips when they saw their daughter smiling...no matter what, parents heart always melt when they see how happy their children's are..

"A princess never cries" she grinned brushing her own tears ..

"Specially the princess is none other then Caroline Forbes daughter of Bill and Liz Forbes who are the King and Queen of England" bill said proudly tapping her daughter head..

"And the princess whose smile create brightness around every were she went" liz grinned making caroline show off her smiling teeth..It was indeed smile was something that a person can't resist..the way her smile bright out her eyes makes them to get loss themselves in her deep blue eyes..where ever she went her laughter and smile was something that people would die to watch..the maids often calls her _princess smiley_ as she brings out the light at each and every corner she went in the palace..people loves her because she is loyal and kind hearten person she always treat everyone with equal respect. smiles at each and every person who will walk passed her...

"Your kind hearten person caroline" bills whispered..wondering how will her daughter will ever face the betrayal and heartbroken promises of outside world

"I was raised by one" caroline smiled looking at her mom and dad..it was true she was indeed raised by a kind hearten parents who never allowed her get hurt..it was never in her life that her parents didn't gave her what she wanted..instead they used to fulfill her wishes before she could wish them..she was been raised by the best parents she could wish for...

"We are proud that we raised a beautiful and respectful daughter like you" liz said as bill wrapped his arms around both the girls who were important to him more than his life..he looked at the sky making a wish to the god that Caroline should never be hurt or should be broken..and making a wish hoping that caroline might get whatever she want from this small town..every happiness that she deserves...An a person who loves her...he was worried about her how will she manage there alone..what if somebody did hurt her..?

"Elena katherine" bills yelled making Liz and Caroline looking at him confusion..minutes later katherine and Elena return in hurry both were worried not wanting to be scolded by bill for helping caroline in her plan..

"Yes.." katherine whispered..bill went towards her standing in front of her..

"Pack your bags your leaving with caroline" he ordered a small smile forming on his lips..katherine and elena looked at each other in confusion then at bill..

"What..?" They asked not hearing exactly what he said..or maybe making sure they heard him right..

"Your girls will be accompanying my daughter..your the only girls whom i can trust with caroline.." he whispered he kept his hands on both of their head..

"Plus you're like my own daughters...i want you guys to enjoy your life too" he whispered..katherine and elena looked at him in shock and surprise..tears started forming in their eyes .they took bill by surprise when they suddenly hugged him..murmuring thank you...he laughed brushing both of their hairs..when caroline couldn't take it anymore she ran towards them enveloping them in a hug...later bill moved from their hug making his way towards his wife who was admiring the happiness of the girls..all the girls squeeze each other in a hug..

"I can't believe ill be going out of this castle and will new people.." caroline yelled in excitement clapping her hands in joy..Bill cleared his throat making them known his presence..all girls stop where they were looking at bill in nervousness but still smile on their face..

"so about the town...what's the town name..?" bill asked looking at all the girls..they looks at each other grinning then looked at bill

"Mystic falls" Caroline replied her mind dancing in excitement wondering about this place and people..wondering whether _she will meet her soul mate in this small town named mystic falls…?_

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE : Here it is my first chapter :)**

**Don't forget to**** give me your reviews and thoughts regarding this new story it would be your reviews that would make me decide whether i should continue with this one or not..if I got a great response from you guys then I might continue with this story as well.. :)**

**Till then see ya klaroline lovers love ya :) **

**~Lovelyridz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys thank you who followed reviewed and favorite my story..and let me be clear the story is all human...**

**I hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

chapter 2

As soon as bill and liz accepted her decision they sat there talking and talking about everything, their childhood memories, how caroline used to play and cry..it was her last day with her parents tomorrow she will leave and they won't be able to see each other...so they talked until she started feeling sleepy it was liz who convinced her daughter to go to sleep so that she could wake up tomorrow but no one knew that even if she was sleepy she couldn't sleep all night she took turns and turns on bed thinking about mystic fall..as the next day started Caroline started packing all the things she thought she might need...just because she was a princess didn't meant that it was necessary for her to wear gowns..infact her parents allow her to wear anything she feels comfortable in..she packed all the jeans tops dress shoes scandal..katherine and elena helped caroline packing almost three bags of her filled with only clothes..and remaining two of shoes and scandals..caroline wanted all of her clothes with her because all of them were her favorite..she smiled as she packed her things..liz and bill announced all the staff about caroline leaving them and told them to make car and plane arrangements for her not wanting her to be late or make uncomfortable...

"All packed.." caroline grin as she sat on the bag to zip it up

"Same here" katherine replied zipping the other bag too..

"Is it really necessary to bring all this clothes..?" Elena asked.. caroline rolled her eyes at her..

"Of course lena you know that i like all my dresses.." caroline pouted..

"Well then its good your dad arrange the private plan.." katherine winkle at her

"Yea...so you guys done with your packing...?", caroline asked sitting on the bed as she pulled the stuffed toy under her chin holding it tightly..

"yup did it yesterday night itself.", elena replied..Caroline just hmm them she looked around the room the place she was born and brought up in..it was obvious that she was going to miss it, in her whole life she was raised here her parents never allowed anyone to see her not even media knows that how the princess looks..bill never wanted people to see her until her marriage...like she was been protected she rolled her eyes not understanding what protection for 16years old girl...caroline always got what she wanted...infact sometimes her parents gave her things that she didn't even wish yet. but still she wanted more a normal life..love she just hoped that in the small town she will meet new friends and meet someone who will love her..

"Goody goody thoughts princess..?" Elena ask poking caroline rib which made her giggle..caroline shake her head..

"No..just I'm going to miss this place.." she whispered holding the stuffed toy closer..elena and katherine looked at each other wondering how exactly will caroline will manage to leave a palace and live in a small rent house were they aren't sure whether she will get all the facilities or not...

"Caroline maybe you should think about your decision again..?"she asked..caroline narrow her eyes at katherine..

"No way I'm going to change it.." she argued pointing her finger in anger at katherine..katherine held her hands in defense before she could say anything someone knocked her door..

"Come in" caroline said as she put her stuffed toy aside and moving herself out of bed..she looked up and saw maid poking her head from the half open door before moving in completely..

"Your jet is ready princess" she smiled at caroline..caroline gave her a nod..maid came inside to carry the bags..and moving out before giving caroline a nod..caroline looked at elena and katherine before nodding their head as she started moving out of the room katherine elena following her...she stop herself at the door frame looking last time at her princess bedroom then moving out..she slowly climbed down the stairs looking at her mom and dad who were busy talking to someone..but they stopped talking when they saw her..she could easily see tears were forming on their eyes..she ran towards them enveloping both of them in hug as she let out a small sob...they stood like that for seconds, minutes, not wanting to let go of each other.. it was bill who managed to pulled himself out of a hug looking at his daughter..

"Sweetie don't cry, or ill change my decision of sending you away.." bill warned, caroline looked at his father with widen eyes listening to his blackmail ..she nodded silently brushing away her tears as a silent laugh left her lips..

"Okay" a silent word escape her lips..all of her bags were been keep in the jet it was her time to leave..she hugged her parents for last time before exchanging a lots of I love you and take care before moving into the jet..she waved bye to her parents from the small windows of jet until they were not to be seen from above the sky..she took a deep breath closing her eyes..

"You're going to be okay." She heard Elena whispering to her..she opened her eyes looking at Elena and Katherine

"What if the people there won't like me..?" she asked nervously playing with her finger..katherine roll her eyes at her..

"have you met you..?" Katherine chuckled at caroline which made caroline give her a _NOT-RIGHT_TIME_TO_JOKE _look…katherine roll her eyes

"Don't be dramatic..you're a good person caroline..Everyone did loved you..so I damn sure even here people would love you..just be who you are" Katherine whispered..i smiled at her words before looking out of the window watching the clouds covering the landscape I close my eyes hoping to find the true friends and hoping that they would like me..

* * *

Everyone were sitting on the living room TV playing in surrounding but no one watching it..Everyone busy in talking to each other teasing..henrick ran from the kitchen laughing about something as he hide himself behind Klaus..elijah and Klaus looked at each other confuse by henrick actions before they could ask anything they saw a very pissed kol yelling as he came out of the kitchen their eyes got widen in shock when they saw kol was totally covered in flour and milk was rolling down his hairs to his face..and was looking totally pissed, Klaus bust out the laughter he was holding..elijah couldn't help but laugh either..they looked at each other then at kol and henrick knowing exactly what happened in the kitchen…henrick peak his head out from behind Klaus as he let out a laughter looking at kol..kol head immediate turned towards him..

"you…came here right now" kol hissed making his way towards henrick but he hide himself behind Klaus back hoping his other brother would protect him and he did..klaus stood in front of Kol not letting him go near henrick…

"he was having fun..just chuck it" Klaus replied looking at kol..kol narrow his eyes at Klaus..

"Fun..?" he asked laughing slightly..

"Does this looks fun to you..?" he asked waving his hands up and down on his body..klaus looked at him how messed he looked..he couldn't help but laugh at him

"I think it's fun.." he chuckled as he turned giving high five to henrick

"Good job buddy" he smiled as henrick laughed hugging him..kol scoffed turning to look at Elijah

"And you're going to just sit there..? no telling them how inappropriate it is..?" he asked Elijah crossing his arms over his chest..

"Well he learned from best….and don't forget you were the one who taught henrick this trick.." Klaus said patting kol shoulder..kol brushed his hands off his shoulder

"Yea I did so that he can use it on bekah and spoil her hair..not mine" he pouted crossing his arms looking at Elijah..elijah looked at him for a second before keeping the newspaper on the table he turned his whole attention towards kol

"Well you deserve it." He simply said making kol look at him in shock as Klaus and henrick laugh at him..

"You're so partial.." kol pouted as he stomp his foot angrily before making his way inside the kitchen..klaus and Elijah roll his eyes at his brother ..

"henrick just because I took your side it doesn't mean ill allow you to do that again..understand" Elijah warned pointing his fingers at henrick..henrick look down at feet in shame before giving him a small nod..

"Hey don't be sad now..how about I start your drawing classes" Klaus said patting his little brother head..henrick looked at him and Klaus were close to each other then any one of the siblings..he nodded as they sat on the couch..klaus got the hold of the sketch book on the table and started teaching henrick how to use a pencil and telling him easy easy tricks..the main door got opened revealing a very tired bekah..she removed her heels and jump on the couch letting her legs fall on the arm of the chair..elijah and Klaus looked at her watching how tired she looked..wondering where was she whole day..they didn't even saw her from last night

"Are you okay..?" Elijah asked her..bekah murmured hmm without opening her eyes…

"Ask her where was she all night..?" kol asked as he made his way out of the kitchen his face and hair was already clean up he was rubbing his wet hair with an towel as he went near bekah..when he saw that she was not opening her eyes or answering his question he got the hold of her hair and put the end of the hair in her nose making her tickle and to sneeze..she hissed at kol kicking him as she sat on the couch sneezing

"What..?" she hissed brushing away her hairs and rubbing her nose not letting the sneeze came out..

"Like I asked where were you last night ?" elijah asked possessiveness coming out in his voice that made everyone roll their eyes at him

"I was planning and preparing" she replied letting her head fall on the back of the couch..

"Preparing what..?" he asked…bekah roll her eyes at him

"Mayor said that new people were moving in, in this town..so I needed to make sure the house they would be staying in was okay or not…Mrs. Lockwood said that the girl who was moving in is pretty damn rich so they wanted me to make sure that's she gets all the facilities require.." she explained everything in a fast tone not wanting Elijah to ask interrogate her more..

"So the new comer is she..?" kol ask interestingly making them roll their eyes at him..

"Yea she is she" bekah said giving him a fake smile..

"So how does she look..?" he asked..

"I don't know..Why don't you see her by yourself when she will be joining the school" she replied making kol smile brighter

"She is in our school..Can't wait to see her" he clapped his hands in excitements as he hopped himself on couch watching henrick as he draws..

"I don't understand…if she is rich then out of all the places on earth she decided to move here ..? wouldn't that spoil her girly images" Klaus said using girl tone at the end but he held his hands in defense as saw bekah giving him a death glare..

"I hope she is a nice person" bekah said looking at her nails…all of them looked at their sister no matter how much popular she was in college people always use her for their selfishness..and It was true she never got true friends ever in her life that she could trust blindly…

"let's just hope that she should not be some rich spoiled brat.." Klaus said looking at his sibling as he made his way out of the house..he didn't care who the girl was..or how she was..i just hoped that the girl should be nicer to bekah and nothing else because of she is not then nothing would stop him to hate her not matter how beautiful she might be..he thought as made his way in the woods..he always visits this place to make himself calm..it was the place he founded and claim to be his..he never allowed his sibling knowing or telling them where he be when he is angry or upset..it was his place..the place that made his mind calm..hours passed as he stayed there watching the landscape in front of his eyes and sketching as the freshness made his mind calm and peaceful

* * *

They reached the airport as the staff held all the girls bags..They moved out searching for the car who was supposed to be picking them up..katherine pointing at the caroline name plate a girl held in front of her face..they moved towards her trying to look at the girl face but they couldn't see her only they knew was that she was blond..

"Hey..Im Caroline" caroline said looking sidewise trying to see the girl face..she stood straight when the girl removed the name plate from her face..she looked at everyone..smiling nervously..caroline couldn't help but smile nervously at her too

"Hey I'm rebekah mikaelson" she said holding her hands in front of her..caroline smiled brighter shaking her..bekah couldn't help but get lost herself in her eyes and smile..the way caroline smiled at her made bekah like her at first intense .._she look friendly doesn't look like a spoiled brat _bekah thought she smiled at Katherine and Elena as she shoke their hands as they introduce themselves…bekah made her way towards the car as they all sat in making their way to the small town

"So rebekah you're going to be studying in the same school right..?" caroline asked her..she nodded at her smilingly..

"Yeah don't worry ill guide you this whole town " she winkle at them making them laugh..

"so how long you have been staying here..?" Elena asked bekah turning in her front seat looking at all three of them

"We have been staying here from start..was born and brought up here" she replied

"Very well then you could be our great guide friend" caroline winkle making bekah laugh

"of course" she said bekah was happy that the girls were not at all spoiled ..they were friendly and sweet. she just hoped that they doesn't change once the college get starts..caroline started asking bekah about all the information of the town or college how it is to be in the town..or which place is normal hang out where teenagers go usually..bekah couldn't help but look at how excited caroline was to be here wanting to know everything like she never did this before..

"It looks like you never visited places outside your house" she commented making all the three girls looked at her with weird expression..they looked at each other wondering whether they should tell bekah or not..katherine shake her head slightly at caroline saying that no..They couldn't trust her not now specially when just knew her from last 20 minutes..

"ohh it's not like that, we have visited places but just she is always excited to visit new town" Katherine covered up for her..bekah looked at them before smilingly as she looked outside the window..caroline let out a sign of relief …they talked to each other getting to know each other..caroline liked bekah and she was sure that even bekah feels the same caroline just hoped that she w mor and more about town she got to know that rebekah had brothers and she was the only girl in the whole family.. caroline couldn't help but see rebekah as trustworthy ..they stopped talking when their car stopped outside a house..they moved out..caroline couldn't help but stare at the woods and how beautiful the scenery looked at the end of it..she was happy that it was in front of her house..it gave her the same feeling as her palace gave her…

"I'll be right back.." she said without looking back at her friends..she only looked at the scenery in front of her …she could see that it was about to sun set…she made her way there watching closely how the sun color change into yellow to orange..she stood there her arms covering her body watching how the sun color changed the sky color too, wind letting her hair lock fall in front of her face

"What are you doing here..?" she jumped letting out a small scream as a voice behind her disturbed her..she turned around wanting to scream at the person but stopped dead just looking at his face…he was wearing a Henley shirt black jeans his hairs were blonde and little bit mess from the wind..she couldn't help but stare at his pinkish lips and then his blue eyes that were directing staring right through her..she blink nervously before taking a step back

"I'm sorry..i just wanted to see the sun set" she replied nervously rubbing her palms on her arms

"Well you could see that from your room too..or atleast from somewhere else but not this area" he said little bit harshly..he didn't like people knowing his private place which he uses ..he didn't wanted to turned it into a public place..he could help but feel little bad yelling at her …I mean she looked so peaceful watching how the sun gets set..he couldn't help but look at her wanting to remove the hair lock from her face to see her beautiful face…when she turned he could see that she was about to yell at him but stopped herself..he stare at her lips watching how her lips turned from mouthed O to a plain smile,he wished that he could have seen her smiling don't know why but he just wanted to see how she looks when she smile..her hairs perfectly curl letting them fall on her shoulder few traits of locks falling on her face..he couldn't help but stare at her blue eyes watching directly at them..when she spoke he thought he would faint just hearing her voice as it rang in his ears like a soft melody..he could feel her nervousness..he composed himself _get a grip _he hissed in his mind

"I'm sorry I didn't knew someone owns it" she said..she really regretted coming in here specially if she had known someone owns it she would have never came here

"No I don't own it..but I like this place and its mine" Klaus replied..Caroline narrow her eyes at him ..she couldn't help but letting the anger boil her…she was frustrated that he claim this place as his when it wasn't..behaving and ordering like it's his..she kinda felt angry because no one never yelled at her or said anything harshly or made her feel sorry

"ohh if you dont own it then you're not allowed to ask me or order me to be or not to be here" she hissed making Klaus looked at her slightly in surprise and shock..klaus couldn't help but love how her eyebrow got narrow in anger when she stare at him..it was adorable in away..it was then he realize that she was arguing about his place or indirectly claiming that she will use this place when she wants too

"I may not own it, but I was the one who found it so it's mine" he argues in a childish way making his way towards her caroline took a step back..she could feel Goosebumps raised on her hands as he came closer near her she could his face perfectly watching how his eyes locked with hers

"even I found this place so ill came here whenever I want to and I don't like to be order" she hissed at him making him take a step back..he looked at her blue eyes looking at him in anger..she had such a fire in her that could easily burn him..he looked at her watching how the orange color of the sky affected her skin color too..letting the wind blow her hairs..he just wanted to stood there wanting to touch her beautiful face..wanting to know how soft her skin was

"I'll see how you come here again, i wont allow you to step your foot here" he hissed back not wanting her beauty disturb his argument..

"let's see " she hissed back pushing him slightly by her shoulder as she walk past him she could feel shiver went through out her body as her forearms touched his..

_So annoying beautiful face _she said in her mind kindly frustrated about it…little did she know that Klaus was watching her walked away from him and thinking about the same thing too

* * *

**Author Note: here is it :) ****don't forget to give me your opinions**

**and Don't forget to review**

**Till then see ya next time **

**~lovelyridz`**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you guys who reviewed followed and favorite my story i really appreciate it :) ill update few more chapters of it then ill start uploading other stories chapters , don't think that i give all my attention to this one, ill write the other stories too :) and i really do need a beta so help me up. just PM me**

**candy2334 Guest Cristalina53 Klaroline-teenwolf Demi3456 Thank you guys for your reviews and support.. :)**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

chapter 3

When caroline returned back inside the house rebekah was no were around..katherine and elena were unpacking all their stuff...she asked them about rebekah they said that she needed to go home so she will return in the morning picking us up for school..caroline nodded making her way inside looking at the house it was big at least for normal people it was..She loved the color selection for each and every wall..there were only 3 bedroom, hall, kitchen..so it was easy because they could easily get one room for each person..katherine and elena selected a pinkish color wall room for her exactly what she liked she started unpacking her stuff keeping the dress neatly in the wardrobe..she placed all the bathroom materials in the bathroom table..while placing the material she couldn't help but look herself in the mirror watching herself specially her eyes..deep blue color couldn't help but remind her of that creepy cute guy she met..she keep thinking about him memorizing his whole body structure the way he was standing, the way his lips moved as he talked specially his accent, at few words she could see dimple forming on his cheeks, she didn't missed the way he was staring down at her watching her like she was a master piece..There was something about him that made caroline think about him more..its was like being getting addicted to a unknown person..she touched her lips with her fingers leaning against the washbasin thinking about his pink lips how perfectly they made different different shape while he talk..

"You okay..?" Katherine said touching caroline shoulder making her scream a little

"What are you doing here..?" She asked keeping her hand on her fast beating heart..

"I was calling out for you for minutes standing at your bathroom door frame but you were just busy in your thoughts.." katherine explained..caroline nodded at her it was her mistake that she kept thinking about a guy who was kind of rude to her no matter how cute he was..

"I'm sorry i was ..." she tried saying but couldn't help letting out a frustrated sign..

"What happened..?" Katherine asked nervously as she could see how ffrustrated caroline was..

"You told me that people would love me right..? Specially when they saw me..?" Caroline asked..katherine nodded slightly not knowing exactly where she was getting into

"So where this is going exactly..?" She asked..caroline looked at her before looking down hiding her face in her hands..

"While I was in woods i met a guy.."

"Already met a guy that's fast.." katherine smirkle interrupting her..caroline looked at her raising her eyebrow at her in frustration

"Sorryy" she murmured moving her hands in air telling caroline to continue..

"I met this guy..who talked to me harshly because i went to the place he claimed to be his when it wasn't..are really all people gonna be like this..?" caroline asking letting out arrgghhhh sound at the end..katherine narrow her eyes at caroline..

"I don't understand..he talk harshly just because you went to the woods and he claimed the place his when actually it wasn't..?" Katherine asked caroline nodded her head at her..Katherine scoffed crossing her arms

"What do he think of himself?" she said making caroline scoffed at that comment too..

"I know, right..? That's what I told him..even i said ill come here whenever i want to and i don't care what he says.." caroline said proudly as she crossed her arms..katherine looked at her in surprise..

"Good going caroline..you should not let a boy break you...and just because he was harsh doesn't mean all people would be..." she said rubbing caroline arms..caroline smiled at her even she didnt wanted that guy to break her aim or wanting to hurt her so that she could go back to her palace..she wanted to stay here letting herself know that she was capable to live a normal life..

"So this guy was he cute..?" Katherine winkle at caroline interrupting her thoughts..caroline narrow her eyes at katherine before let out a wide smile

"Damn cute" she whispered as that creepy cute guy image popped in her mind...

"bad luck that i didn't see him" she winkle at caroline

"I hope i never met him again.." caroline whispered an it was true..she did found him cute but she didnt like it at all the way he talked with her so it was better he never cross her way in future..they made their way downstairs watching elena serving food in their plates...

"Smells delicious" katherine smiled

"Hey, rebekah order us some food" elena said smiling at them...they nodded at her as they make themselves comfortable on the couch they started eating their food..

"So like the town so far..?" Elena asked caroline which made katherine choke her food...elena moved forwards rubbing katherne back in concern and passing her the glass of water...

" okay..?" Elena asked still rubbing her hands on katherine back..Katherine gave her a nod..she looked at caroline..

"So like the town so far..?" Katherine asked innocently..caroline looked at her for a minute regretting the face telling her about the creepy guy

"Yea..Its good till now " caroline replied giving katherine a fake smile..elena nodded

"Let's hope tomorrow should be best" elena said her mouth full with food katherine scold her which only made elena roll her eyes at her..caroline just hmm them thinking about the next day she just hope she won't meet harsh people like she did today..when their dinner was over they all started washing the dishes..katherine and elena told caroline that they will manage to wash it but she refused it saying that she wants to do it because she wants to get used to it..elena and katherine didn't have any other option but to nod at her decision..later at night caroline decided to talk to her parents telling them that she reached safely even when she was sure they might have the news already...she picked up her phone walking towards the window as she could hear it ringing ..

"Caroline" bill whispered, caroline could hear her father heavy breathing

"Daddy" she whispered, she heard bill sign in relief

"I know that you're safe, but still you could have at least called me earlier.." bill said there was seriousness in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by caroline

"I'm sorry daddy it's just we were unpacking our stuff" she explained..

"Okay..so is the town good..?" He asked..a small smile formed on caroline face.

"Yea..more then i thought" she whispered looking out the window enveloping the same feeling her palace gave her..she could hear her mom voice in surrounding as if she was snatching the phone from dad i could help but smile at that thought

"Caroline sweetie" she heard her mom whispered in slow voice...

"Hey mommy" she whispered her own voice cracking a bit..It was difficult for her to stay without her parents when in her whole life she was with them..Her each and every memory from childhood till now included them

"Are you okay..? Did you reach safely..? How is the town..? Is the house for you liking..? Do you want us to do something for you..?" Her mom fired her with question back to back making caroline chuckled at her mom..she could hear her dad saying in background.._'one quetion at a time dear'_ it wasn't my dad comment made me chuckled more it was when i heard my mom shushing dad away

"Mommy I'm fine..and the house is for my liking i like it here..and I'm pretty sure i can stay here" she whispered trying to let her mom understand that she is happy and she can take care of herself..they talked for hours telling each other that they misses them..caroline told her mom about everything how she met rebekah, how nice she was..she even explained her about all the town fest that rebekah told her..clearly leaving that creepy cute guy conversation out of it..she didn't wanted her to be angry saying that how rude that guy was either..and i didn't care because i was sure i would never met him..even if i did it won't last more than five minutes...

"Okay mommy..I have to sleep..school tomorrow" caroline said sadness in her voice..

"Okay princess good night love you and take care.." liz whispered giving voice kisses to caroline over phone..

"Okay ...ill call you" caroline said hanging up her phone..she stood there looking out of the window like she always do at night watching the stars twinkle..she heard elena yelling goodnight from other room..caroline smiled looking at the moon...she closed her eyes '_i wish i could see my soul mate' _she thought..she slowly opened her eyes smiling at the moon she slightly turned away to go to bed but stooped when she saw a figure standing in the woods outside her window looking directly at her.. it was already darkness she was not able to see who the person was plus wearing hoddie didn't help her see that person face either..she moved closer to open the window but it was stuck..she tried opening it using her all strength when the window was opened she poked her head out looking at the place the figure was but it wasn't there anymore..she looked around searching all here surrounding but saw no one.._'may be it was my hallucination'_ she thought before shaking her head slightly as she closed the window she went towards the bed moving over the cover letting herself snuggle under them..she moved towards the side table turning off the lights...He made himself visible from behind the tree, stood there watching the blackness take over her house..he turned making his way to his house covering himself in a hoddie...

* * *

She woke up when her alarm suddenly went on..she snarled removing her hands from the cover trying to reach over the alarm to turn it off..but then suddenly alarm started banging near her ears making her jump..she opened her staring at smirking elena who was holding a alarm clock in her hand

"What, are you crazy..?" She snarled rubbing her forehead with a growl by the sound of alarm voice...Elena chuckled..

"Get up..don't want to be late on first day of school right..?" Elena raised her eyebrow..caroline eyes got widen...she murmured _shit_ before running into bathroom

"Rebekah came yet..?" Caroline asked as she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth..

"No..", she heard elena reply..caroline sign in relief turning on the shower as she brushed..she quickly had her bath..she didn't wanted to be late for school at least not on her first day...she wrapped the robe around her body making her way inside the room..she opened the wardrobe flipping through various dresses until she found a perfect dress for her first day..she smiled as she changed her into the dress...curling her hairs letting them loose on their shoulder she let out a giggle as she watched them bouncing on her shoulder when she moved even slight a bit..she used little bit of the lip balm on her lips giving blow kisses to the mirrors..she wore the diamond ring her father gifted her for birthday she picked up her bag from the table slipping into her heels but looking last time in the mirror before walking out of the room..elena and katherine were already waiting for her downstairs..katherine was wearing a jeans and a top while elena was wearing a dress that reached till her knees..

"cute" Elena winkle at her before caroline could say anything they heard someone's car horn outside their horn not only once but thrice..they looked at each other it was Katherine who mouthedd 'rebekah' they nodded before collecting their things and moving out of the house..caroline waved at rebekah as she took the passenger seat besides her

"Morning" caroline said smiling brightly at rebekah which made her smile widen too..elena and Katherine took the seats behind them before waving morning at rebekah

"Morning" rebekah said smiling at everyone..

"how was last night..?" she asked looking at me then at Elena and katheirne through review mirror

"Good" they replied…rebekah nodded

"Don't hesitate to tell me if you guys have any other problem" she said smilingly at them

"Sure" caroline replied

"So interested for the school..?" she asked making them nod at her comment

"Very much" Elena chuckled…they all shared a smile as they reach the school parking..rebekah parked the car near an empty space..they all moved out making their way inside..rebekah waved back at few girl while they were entering the school

"Someone is popular" Katherine smirkle making rebekah laugh

"well what can I say..I'm head of the cheerleader" she smiled at them brushing off her hairs on shoulder..caroline and Katherine looked at her in impress while Elena just smiled..rebekah told them everything where staff room was or were rest room is..she even helped them to find their class rooms they had different different classes at their first period so they had different classroom, caroline classroom was on second floor while others were on first, rebekah said that she could accompany caroline to her class but caroline politely denied it saying that she could find it..rebekah looked at her for minutes before nodding her head..caroline bit her lips nervously as she search for her class she could feel everyone eyes at her specially boys an it did made her feel uncomfortable..when she finally got her classroom a sign of relief pass through which made her quickly ran towards the door but she yelled when she bumped into someone pretty hard making all her paper flew through the hall..

"I'm sorry" she said kneeling down and started picking the papers..

"Well you shouldn't have been if you would have look where you're walking" her eyes got widen hearing the similar voice with harshness..she looked up her eyes locking with the deep blue eyes that haunted her yesterday ..she could see how his eyes got soften with surprise when he saw it was her..but soon enough he smirkle at her

"what following me here too.." he chuckled at her..caroline narrow her eyes at him , she was kinda pissed that he didn't even said sorry or didn't even tried helping her out with the paper when it entirely wasn't all her mistake

"Hello..it's a school you're not the only one who studies here" caroline explained as she collect the last paper standing up coming face to face with Klaus

"and I could say the same thing about you..following me here too" she mocked in his accent her finger tip playing with the papers ..she could see dimple forming on his cheeks when he heard my comment but he chuckled

"and why would I follow you" he raised his eyebrow at her..

"I don't know you tell me" she raised her eyebrow at him too..but he just looked at her, he couldn't help but think of her from last night the way her eyes got narrow at him in anger..the way her cheeks slightly turn red when she talk to him whether it's in anger or in nervousness..don't know what came to him that he loves it when he argue with her _don't know maybe just to see her adorable angry face..?_ he thought, he loved the way her tongue roll when she backfire him with the line in accent he couldn't help but smile at that..she was just a unique..it's only been two days he met her and she was already surprising him making impossible for him to stop thinking about her_.._he loved the way yellow dress was was matching her skin color making her look bright..that's when he realize that she was wearing a branded dress, heels and couldn't help but stare at her diamond ring which made his brain boil..Klaus looked at her and could see how easily she had an effect on him which he didn't wanted that at all ..he didn't wanted to lose himself behind a spoiled brat looking like a fool _again _he cleared his throat

"I don't answer to girls like you" he said..she narrow her eyes at him not knowing what he meant

"What girls like me..?" she asked giving him a confuse look. _Does he even know me at all..?_

" spoiled brat like you..who think they can get whatever they want..order people to do what they want them to do.."he didn't knew why he said that maybe just because he didn't wanted to be involve himself thinking about her and wanted her to stay as far away as possible...he regretted immediately saying those words when he saw how badly it hurted her..her expression, her feisty attitude was changed she stood straight staring at him with opened mouth, he saw how she bit her lower lip covering all her emotion like she wanted to hold her tears, a part of him was glad that he won't let himself fall for her charms but a part of him felt sorry, there was something in her that made me think that she may not be like a spoiled rich brat and he hoped that he was right.,,he waiting for her to yell at him or say something feisty like she did last night or now..but nothing came out she just stare at him with hurt shaking her head slightly moving past him making her way inside the class..he closed his eyes in frustration hating himself for saying that_, _one part of brain though _,you could have said something else or just walked away from her like she does_ .. and other part thought _no what I did is right , its better this way..i don't want her to fool me around in her charms.. _he didn't knew which part of brain he should listen..he had a pretty good experience in past that's why he didn't wanted to let that happen again but again apart of him didn't wanted his past affect his future..he sign in frustrated moving inside the class he looked around and saw the only sit vacant was besides her.._wow I didn't even got her name and already started fighting _..he moved into a row making his way towards the seat he saw her turning her eyes to the other side when she saw him coming her way..he sat besides her from his corner of his eye he saw her sitting uncomfortably on the seat like she wanted to stay away.._good_ he thought.. his eyes suddenly turned towards her he could feel anger raising in his body but not because of caroline but because he saw tyler who sat few seats away from her was staring back at her smirkling his eyes rolling up and down on her body..klaus fisted his hands in anger controlling himself he didn't understand why he felt so protective towards her suddenlty no matter how much he wanted to hate her and stay away he couldn't help but feel little protective ..when he saw that caroline eyes locked with tyler he waved at her she narrow her eyes little but yet waved back nervously which made sure that she didn't knew tyler..he saw caroline avoiding tyler glare staring down at her papers but tyler eyes didn't leave hers he was still staring back down at her.,,his eyes locked with klaus but he just moved his eyes to caroline then back at Klaus raising his eyebrow then sending him a wink..klaus slammed his fist on the desk in anger making caroline jumped in her seat and making all the class silence and look at him in shock and surprise..without saying anything he collect his things moving out of the class feeling caroline confuse glare on him..

* * *

She looked at the way he rushed outside the room like he wanted to kill someone apart of her wanted to run after him asking him what happen but a part of her was saying who cares_.._? _didn't he just call me an spoiled brat and spoiled brat are not supposed to care for anyone.._she hate him and really do..she didn't like at all the way he talked to her calling her a spoiled brat when he didn't knew a first thing about her which made her mind go crazy..she felt like crying when the words escape his lips she knew he regretted saying that but it was already damn late she still waited that time waiting for him to say sorry that he didn't mean anything but he didn't he just stood there staring right back at her_..i hate him and I really do .. and I don't care who he think of himself im not going to talk to him or not going to let him break me _she thought crossing her arms over her chest she turned and saw the guy who waved at her smirkle at her yet again … _is he crazy..?_ she just roll her eyes ignoring him..but still she could feel his eyes on her..a smile started forming on her lips when she saw teacher entering the class and saw that the guy turned his head forward looking at teacher and not staring at her

_Thank god_ she thought rolling her eyes ..she let her mind get caught up in what teacher was explaining instead of thinking about what happen few minutes ago and not letting think about that creepy cute guy..._arghhh not cute anymore _she sign in frustrated making the girl who sat besides her looking at caroline in confusion.. _wow now they will think im crazy _

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE : here it is the third chapter **

**don't**** forget to give me your reviews :) ill be waiting **

**Till then see ya next time **

**~lovelyridz~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you for your reviews..:) I have already mention in my earlier chapters that she is sixteen years old..and it's based on today's generation..**

** rucky : I can promise you that Caroline won't have any abusive relationship with anyone but I can't promise about her been a victim..**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 4

Caroline sat on her seat waiting for the teacher to finish the lecture..She tried to concentrate on what the sir was explaining instead of what happened earlier, but it was difficult for her to do that, her mind couldn't get out of the fact that he called her spoiled brat..he thought that she was that kind of girl who forced people to do her things..she wanted to scoff at his thoughts _what does he thinks of himself..? Does he even know me..?_ She tried hard to stop thinking about it, not letting his word get through her, she knew all people won't be like that they will like her but still a part of her wanted klaus to know that she is not that type of girl who forced anyone, caroline wanted him to like her..her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sound of bell ..she watched teacher and students leaving the classroom..she sat there resting her head on desk closing her eyes in trying to find peace to her mind..she heard someone knocking on her desk making her look at the person..

"You okay..?" She looked at a blond guy...by his dressing she could say that he was sitting on her front desk during class because most of her time she was staring down at his t-shirt...he was smiling down at her but still had little concern in his eyes..she nodded at him

"Yea, thanks for asking" she said giving him a smile..

"New student..?" He asked..she nodded slightly as she stood picking up her books..matt smiled moving his hands to let her go first..she smiled as she walk passed him..they walked in silence she could sense that he was still walking behind her

"What's your name..?" She heard his voice as he speed himself next to her so that they could walk side by side

"Caroline" she said..he nodded turning around as he raised his hands for her..

"Hie Caroline, I'm matt" he said, she looked down at his hands then at him..she was nervous whether she should do any kind of contact with him or not..by his looks and behavior he looked nice and friendly and he didn't even said anything harsh to her..he was exact opposite of that guy she met before..she thought about what Katherine said _'just because he was harsh doesn't mean everyone else will be too'_..she looked at matt saw him looking at her nervously and started pulling his hands back but caroline smiled placing her hands in his shaking it slightly..

"Hie" she said lovingly..she could see the nervousness was been replaced by a wide grin on his face..

"So how about we go to cafeteria..?" he asked..She looked around checking if katherine elena or rebekah were nearby but they weren't .._Maybe some time won't hurt anyone.._she thought before giving a nod to matt..she pulled out her cell phone sending katherine quick text about her been in cafeteria

"Lead the way" she smiled as she followed him..while they went she could see that cafeteria was almost full and crowded..students were laughing enjoying themselves in a group...smile started forming on her lips watching the kids enjoying themselves..that's what she wanted..to be like them,enjoy life like their enjoying...

Matt looked at caroline watching how her eyes turning to each and every table and saw how her smile got widen at each stare..she was beautiful he thought..the moment she entered the class he couldn't help but state at her, he had seen how nervous and upset she was, so he just wanted to make her happy..he knew how it felt to be a new comer and understood her nervousness..he just didn't wanted her to feel awkward and alone

"Come on "matt said making his way towards a table..caroline followed him her eyes still looking at her surroundings..she sat placing her books and papers on the table and her bag on lap

"I like it" she smiled..

"It looks like you never been to school before.." matt chuckled at her making her smile..she nodded which made his laughter stopped dead..

"You're joking right..?" He asked laughing slightly..but when she shake her head again..he leaned forward narrowing his eyes at her..

"You're really serious..?" He asked making caroline chuckled at him this time

"Yup, very much serious" she replied making him looked at her in shock..before he could say anything she saw two figures standing behind him..one of them patted his shoulder..

"Donovan" he smirkled as they both sat on the table..

"Practice after school, bastard Lockwood ordered" one of them said giving matt a fake smile which was dangerous.. caroline could feel nervousness raising in her by his voice. she moved in her seat nervously..matt cleared his throat giving them small smile but yet moving his eyes at caroline to let the guys known her presence..boys looked at caroline which made her nervous but it was vanished when they gave her a sweet smile

"Hey I'm Damon and it's my broody brother Stefan" he smirked holding his out for caroline and even earning a slap on his arms by stefan..caroline giggled shaking her hands with Damon

"Hey, Caroline" she replied smiling at them..stefan gave her nod

"So new to the school i guess..?" damon asked as he took a sip from stefan drink, ignoring the glare Stefan gave him

"Yea I moved down from England yesterday along with my friends" she replied smiling at them..

"England..?Any particular reason for moving here in a small town from such a great place.." Damon raised his eyebrow at her curiously...he didn't understand how could anyone be so stupid to leave England and came here in such a small town

"Just needed a new place to see and enjoy" she said giving them reasons to believe she could see Damon gave her a suspicious look before giving her a nod..stefan passed her the drink..she looked at it for minutes before accepting it. They sat there in silence looking at each other not knowing what to say or who should say first..when Caroline couldn't take the silence anymore she cleared her throat making them look at her

"What practice you were talking about..?" She asked trying to make conversation even if they were boyish..she looked at them

"Football" matt replied taking a bit from an apple..

"You all in football..?" She asked taking the sip from the coke..All of them nodded at her..but damon smirkle watching the group of girls pass by him

"Yea..all girls are crazy behind me" damon replied giving a small wave to the girls/ the girls giggled among themselves smiling shyly at him..

"See" Damon said giving caroline a wink..she could see matt and stefan rolling their eyes at him...

"Don't mind him, he is always full of himself" Stefan chuckled making caroline smiled..she had seen elena and Katherine like this too..fighting, insulting each other then again protecting each other, she was kind of used to this

"What were you guys talking before we interrupted you..?" Damon asked ignoring stefan comment sipping his drink while looking back and forth between matt and caroline..

"Caroline never attended school before it's her first time" matt replied making damon choke his drink..stefan looked at caroline in shock..

"Kidding right..?" Damon asked caroline his eyes still widen in shock .matt chuckled at him

"Believe me she is not" matt replied patting damon shoulder..

"Never ever..?" he asked looking at caroline

"No" she shake her head

"pre school..?" damon asked again..caroline shake her head as a no

"lucky girl huh..if my parents would have given me that choice I would have stayed at home forever" damon grinned..caroline shake her head at him

"Believe me it's not at all lucky..Been home taught by a tutor is not at all enjoyable..trust me"

"in fact you guys are lucky to been in school, with so many people around you..i used to stay alone at home" she whispered sadly..boys looked at her watching how her eyes got sadden with the revelation it was then they realize how lonely she might have felt from her childhood

"Sad" they replied in union

"Tell me about it" she scoffed rolling her eyes..she knew how much sad it was, not even sad it was worst been tutor at home and not going to college..

"What your dad does..?" Stefan asked making Caroline look at him...he just wanted to know what exactly her dad does which makes his daughter stay at home to study instead of been in school.._if they could hire her a tutor then why not school..?_

Caroline looked at him with widen eyes she didn't knew what to say to him..how can she say that her father is a king.._argghhhh god what do i do now..? _She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything she heard a voice behind her..

"And why do you care Salvatore..?" She turned looking at katherine and rebekah standing behind her they gave her a wide smile joining them on the table...damon chuckle at her.

"Blondie..missed you" Damon smirkle waving his hands in a girlish way towards rebekah which made her scoff... she placed her books on the table..

"Can't say the same about you" rebekah said giving him a fake smile..

"Who said I missed you..?Did i forget to mention Stefan in it.? Ohh sorry i wanted to say stefan missed you" Damon said patting stefan shoulder..stefan smiled at rebekah before brushing damon hands off his shoulder..rebekah had a shy smile on her face when she looked at stefan.._something going on between them..?_

"And you might be..?" Damon asked looking at katherine...

"She is one of my friend I talked about..Her name is katherine" Caroline explained smiling at katherine..they all shake their hands introducing each other to katherine

"But you said friends..and she is only one...?" Matt asked..caroline nodded at him..

"Katherine has a twin..Elena..we three moved in here for school" caroline explained..

"Three young beautiful girls staying alone ...that's risky" matt replied there was concern and worries in his eyes which made rebekah smiled..

"Who said they are alone..they have us.. Even damon" rebekah smiled squeezing caroline and katherine hands..damon scoffed at the last part..

"She is just jealous of me..don't listen to her" Damon said making hands gesture shushing away rebekah..

"Why would she be jealous..?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes at him in confusion

"Just because I'm more popular than her in school" Damon said smiling at rebekah..rebekah stick her tongue at him teasingly...before she could say anything someone pulled her chairs making her scream...caroline and katherine looked at her worriedly but everyone laughed..

"Kol" she hissed at her brother hitting his chest pretty hard..he laughed at her but when her punches started hurting him he pulled her hairs making her yelped in pain.

She stopped punching him as he stopped pulling her hairs..she scoff pulling her chair back sitting down brushing her hairs..

Kol laugh at his sister who was busy murmuring something _maybe abusing him_..he roll his eyes at her while grinning at everyone as he gave high five to everyone..

.

"Heyya fellas" kol said taking a chair besides caroline..he looked at caroline and katherine..

"Hello beautiful...I'm kol.." he said holding his hand for caroline..

"Caroline" she replied placing her hands in his, he smiled bring her hands to his lips kissing her knuckles..caroline raised her eyebrow at him..she could hear everyone scoffing at kol movement..kol smiled not caring about anyone he turned towards katherine doing the same thing...

"Stop it kol, you scaring the poor girls" rebekah hissed at him..she turned looking at caroline and katherine..

"Remember the crazy and annoying brother I told you about..here he is" rebekah said pointing her hands towards kol..

"His you're brother..?" Caroline and katherine asked in shock and surprise..when rebekah told them about their crazy brother they thought he might be some small kid because she never told them what were the age of her brothers..

"I know, it's kind of shock right..?", rebekah asked laughingly looking at katherine and caroline..

"Ofcourse its shocking for them, silly bekah.. they thought i would be ugly like my sister too..but they are surprise to a see handsome face..right..?" Kol smirkled ..but soon enough yelled in pain..

"Don't hit me with your heels" kol hissed at smirkling at rebekah..

"Awww poor kol..are you hurt by an heel..?" She asked giving kol an pity face..kol scoffed folding his arms over his chest...

"And who said your handsome brother? Klaus is the only one who is handsome then Elijah and then lastly you" rebekah said smilingly devilishly at him..caroline and katherine look at them in confusion while others laughed watching the bickering of the siblings like they were watching a movie..

"Who is Elijah and Klaus..?" Katherine asked stefan who was sitting beside her..

"Mikealsons..bekah brothers..klaus is of our age..kol and bekah are younger then us...elijah is studing in college final year.." stefan answered..

"Klaus is in our school only...great guy." Damon replied loudly eye dropping on Stefan and Katherine

"Of course he is..he is my favorite brother" rebekah said smiling at them ignoring kol glare..

"He is kind and sweet..you will like him" she said looking at caroline and katherine..caroline smiled..

"I'm kind too" kol pouted..

"Ofcourse you are..but still nik is my favorite"

"Who the hell is nik..?" Katherine asked stefan again which made him laugh..

"Klaus is nik" he answered..katherine mouthed 'o' before giving him a nod

"Here is he..nik over here..", rebekah said waving her hands over caroline shoulder..caroline saw everyone looking behind her..she saw katherine looking at everyone then at her giving her a thumbs up..'Means the guy is good'...caroline blushed..katherine choice was indeed always good she knew if katherine said the guy is good then he might be..caroline can say that mikaelson did have beauty in their gene..she won't be shock if it did continued with her other brothers...she saw a figure standing beside her..she could see katherine giving her a wink which made caroline roll her eyes and blush at the same time..

"Nik..come meet my new friends...this is katherine" rebekah said ,klaus could see katherine first because she was sitting in front of him so he hold his hands out for her...both giving eachother smile..

"And this is caroline" rebekah said..making caroline and klaus look at each other..all the smile, blush, shyness was gone..caroline could feel her anger raising in her..specially when she saw a knowing smirkled started appearing on his face..he held his hand out for her.._you gotta be kidding me_

"Nice to meet you Caroline.." he said..making caroline stare at his tongue watching how his tongue roll in a sexy way saying her name..she blinked looking at his hands then at him..she wanted to scoff or walk away..but she knew that would create a screen which she didn't wanted at least not on her first day..she held his hands shaking them slightly

"Nice to meet you too" she said giving him a fake smile showing as if she don't know him..she control the shiver that went through her body when their hands touched she expected it to be rough strong like dead rock like his heart but it wasn't it was soft and _get a grip_ she hissed at her though..she pulled her hand away from his grip, immediately missing his touch..rebekah moved to the katherine side so that klaus could sit between her and caroline..

"Right timing klaus..they were talking about you" matt said rolling his eyes at kol and bekah..

"I hope it's nice.." klaus chuckled his eyes slightly turning towards caroline but moving them fast enough not to let anyone notice..rebekah hit his arms..

"You know i won't let anyone say bad things about you..you my favorite brother..and you're not ass like kol" rebekah said smiling sweetly at his brother and sticking her tongue out at kol..caroline scoffed at that comment klaus not been an ass _yea right _she rolled her eyes while sipping her drinks..but she soon enough regretted doing that when she saw everyone looking at her in confusion..klaus who just gave her a knowing look

"Sorry..my hairs were coming in my mouth while drinks.." she lied gesturing her fingers to her mouth giving all of them apologetic look..everyone nodded giving her a small smile, a sign of relief passed through her.._thank god.._

"Do you want me to tie your hairs.." kol whispered looking at caroline in a seductive way...klaus could hear kol words pretty clear because he may was looking at rebekah but still his ears were on caroline..he wanted to slap his brother for hitting on caroline but a part of him held himself saying that he doesn't care ,its her life...everyone started talking among each other..klaus and rebekah started talking something..katherine and stefan were talking to each other while damon and matt were laughing at something they watched in phone..kol was clearly flirting with caroline making her giggle at his words and silliness..she knew kol was a great guy and that his pick up lines were only for fun..while she was talking to him she knew he was little bit similar to her when it comes to excitement and fun and she was damn sure that they will become best friends in the end...

"You're crazy,.." caroline said hitting kol on arms when he told her many memory where drives rebekah crazy, she laugh out loud when kol told her how he mixed chilly mixer in rebekah face pack

He could hear her giggle at something kol said..your crazy he heard her saying to kol..he wanted to scoffed at her comment _ofcourse he is crazy._.he tried hard concentrating on what rebekah was saying but he couldn't not when caroline giggles were ring in his ears..caroline_..at least i knew her name now_...her name suited her personality..he could still hear them laughing..when he couldn't hear it anymore..he interrupted.

"So caroline..how come you moved here in such small town..?" He asked interrupted caroline and kol conversation..

"I thought it was obvious.." kol said laughing at them like they were silly...everyone turned their head looking at him in confusion..

"What obvious..?" Matt asked..kol smiled wrapping his arms around caroline smirkling at her..

"It was obvious that caroline heard that there was this handsome guy in mystic fall behind whom girls were crazy..and when she couldn't resist she decided to make me a visit came..right..?"he asked winking at caroline..every one rolled their eyes at him..while caroline laughed..

"Yea right" she replied giggling snuggling his shoulder..

"Shut up kol..she might have already met many handsome faces in England..your face doesn't even count in it" rebekah smiled at kol laughing at his irritated face..

"Yea, she might have been with many handsome guys before you kol" klaus chuckled it was like an insult for her which made caroline looked at him in anger..everyone looked between klaus and caroline..klaus wanted to know what's her answer was..knowing how much guys she had been with and toyed them around her fingers..he could see anger raising in her eyes..

"Nik" rebekah hissed slightly at klaus in anger she didn't wanted to make caroline uncomfortable in which nik was pretty sure succeeding in it..

"No rebekah its fine..and answer to your question i have never been with any guy before.." she replied giving him fake smile at the end..

"We are soo going to change that.." kol chuckled snuggling caroline which made klaus angry..

"You have never been in relationship before..?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow at her in shock..she nodded at him..

"Does that mean you're a virgin..?" Damon asked bluntly making caroline turn red in embarrassment..

"Damon" everyone hissed at him when they saw how uncomfortable the talk was for caroline..klaus looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say...he didn't knew that she never dated anyone infact she was still a virgin...he wanted to smile at her answer, yell, scream that he would be her first..he shake his head making his thoughts vanish…_get your mind out of gudder_

"Hey do you guys know who that guy is..?" Katherine asked looking behind matt...caroline wanted nothing but to squeeze katherine in a hug for distracting them from the earlier topic..all of them turned their head looking the guy katherine was talking about while caroline gave katherine a blow kiss

"That's Tyler Lockwood.." kol replied rolling his eyes..

"Annoying as hell" demon making all of them chuckled at his comment..

"Don't tell me you fell for his charms..?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow at katherine in retrun she scoffed..

"Eww no...i asked because he is checking out caroline" katherine hissed slightly getting protecting over caroline..caroline turned looking at guy they were talking..she roll her eyes when she saw he was the same guy who was staring down at her in class..

"Tell me about it..in whole lecture he was turning minutes after minutes smirkling at me"caroline scoffed folding his arms over her chest in annoyance..

"Ignore him..he is just a man whore" rebekah hissed looking at her nails katherine and caroline could see everyone staring at her in sadness..they looked at each other making sure to ask her later when they will be alone..

"You should stay away from him" Damon warned caroline and Katherine pointing his fingers at them

"Okay" they both whispered at him...before anyone could say anything elena came making herself comfortable between katherine and stefan..

"You must be elena.." Damon said looking at her..she nodded shyly at him..as they all introduce each other to her...they all started talking to each other, laughing about something they said..caroline and klaus tried their best to avoid the contact...but when elena came the table got crowded letting caroline one shoulder touch kol and other to klaus..at this touch they looked eachother for minutes having the equal current of electricity passed through them when their skin touch but they quickly looked away from each other getting themselves busy with the person next to them..caroline looked around the table and saw a group..a real group of friends which she never had in her life before..she just hoped that they will accept her when they would know that she is a princess..she was always been told to be in her palace only..because her parents didn't wanted anyone to see their daughter..they wanted to protect her.._god knows from what_...she never understood what a sixxtenn years old girl need an protection but still she obey her parents decision..her only friends through her childhood were elena katherine and the maids of the palace..

"So princess how was your day..?" Elena ask looking at caroline..caroline eyes slightly turned to klaus who staring down at her too..she wanted to roll her eyes or scoffed saying that it was worst but she just smiled at her..

"Good" Caroline smiled slightly..elena and katherine looked at her suspicious because they knew she was lying..they dropped the topic giving her a nod but keeping in their mind to ask her later..

"Wait, did you just call her princess..?" Kol asked pointing his finger at elena..caroline eyes got widen in fear..she saw everyone turning their heads to look at caroline then at elena..katherine cleared her throat.

"Actually me and elena have been calling her princess from childhood..it's an habit now we can't help it" katherine explained giving caroline a smile..

",Yea she is right..i love calling caroline princess.." elena stated looking at everyone then at caroline..she gave a apologetic look to caroline when no one was watching..

"How long have you known each0ther..?" Rebekah asked katherine...a wide smile started appearing on their lips..

"Since we are born we have been staying together..my dad works under caroline dad..so we have known each other from a long time.." she explained..

"We are like family" caroline stated smiling at katherine and elena..she indeed considered them like her sisters..they have always been with her..helping her, telling her all about outside world..they were everything she could wish for..

"Yea we are.." elena said smiling at caroline..everyone looked at them watching how strong their love for eachother was..and even they can see how elena and katherine were protective of caroline

"Not scared anymore right..?" Katherine asked squeezing caroline hand that rested on the table..she shake her head..

"Why were you scared..?" Stefan asked looking confuse..caroline opened her mouth to say something but katherine interrupted her..

"She just met a guy yesterday who talked to her harshly, she got worried that people wont like her or talked to her in same manner" katherine explained making Klaus eyes turned towards Katherine listening to her...elena looked back and forth between them..

,"when did that happened..? And why didn't anyone told me..?" Elena looked at caroline and kathhrine..

"She just didn't wanted to worry you" katherine said wrapping her arms around elena..

"Who was this guy anyway..?" Matt asked..caroline looked around and saw everyone waiting for her answer..her eyes locked with klaus..she could see him sitting uncomfortably on the seat..she dint wanted to say it was him..because it will create argument in the group and she didn't wanted to lose any of the friends..

"I don't know, i don't think he is from our school" she lied innocently making everyone believe what she said..

"If he could have talk to me like that i could have broken his face." Katherine scoffed making kol laugh..

"I would have helped you" kol wink at her..he turned his head towards caroline..

"Hey he was an idiot to talk to you harshly .and you're a nice girl caroline..why would we hate you" kol whispered softly enough that rebekah and klaus had not heard him like this before..caroline nodded smiling at him

"How does he really look..?" Damon asked..katherine giggled crossing her arms over her chest..

"She just said that he was creepy cute guy" katherine chuckled making caroline eyes got widen in shock at her revelation..she hide her face in her hands in embarrassment..she wanted to tell katherine that the creepy cute guy is sitting next to me..

"So creepy cute guy huh..?" She heard klaus said..she looked up at him and saw him smirkling at her..she narrow her eyes in anger..

"He wasn't that cute" she replied scoffing..

"Don't lie caroline..you said he was damn cute" karherine said winkling at her_...argghhh just shutup katherine_. She wanted to yell at her for making her embarrass and giving klaus enough reasons to laugh at her...

"Yea he was, until i realized that he was rude and judge people without knowing them" she hissed in anger..

"Calm down warrior" damon chuckled making everyone laugh..caroline relax herself on the seat and saw klaus staring at her..she could see regret and guilt in his eyes..she wanted to scoff saying like his regret is not going to change anything when his words were already like a bullet for her..she turned breaking her eye contact with him..

"I'll be right back" she replied standing up rushing towards bathroom not giving anyone any time to interrogate her..she went inside the bathroom stood there in front of the mirrors studying herself making herself calm a bit..after minutes she came out brushing her dress lightly..which made her bump into someone hard..

"I'm sorry" she babble looking up and locking her eyes with the guy who was smirkling at her through out the lecture..What was his name again..?..tyler..yea tyler..

"It's okay.." he chuckled at her..caroline looked at him nervously then damon words popped up in her mind about staying away from him..she looked at tyler giving him a small smile before walking passed him..she felt him holding his arms stopping her..she turned around looking at his hands then at tyler..

"I'm tyler..what's your name ..?" He asked..caroline didn't knew what should she say..she wanted to stay away..and his hold on her was kind of creepy..she never allowed a man to touch her..in fact no one dared to touch her before..kol was the first person she allowed..but it was different it was friendly and she didn't thought it was creepy at any cost..but been near tyler was making her heart race in fear..she felt tyler grip on her hand tighter..

"Caroline" she said in fast..he gave her a smile..

"Caroline..how about you sit with our group..?" He asked..caroline was about to protest but was interrupted but a voice..

"She already found a group mate..and they are waiting for her.." she turned looking at klaus..a sign of relief pass through seeing sight of him..no matter how much he angered her..she still felt safe when he was near her...klaus looked at her then at tyler hands that were holding caroline tightly..he moved closer to them making him stand besides caroline...

"I'll like you to remove your hands off her now." klaus said giving him a fake smile yet anger boiling in his eyes..tyler looked at klaus in anger then at caroline..tyler smirkled at her dangerously making her fear, he turned to leave before giving klaus a glare...caroline touched her hand that were held by tyler..There were red marks on it she gently let her fingers touch it..

"You okay..?" Klaus asked slightly concern he could see red marks at her fair skin easily he wanted to touch to make sure she is okay but decided against it knowing she won't like it.._and why would see when he was so mean to her..?_

"Like you care.." she scoffed turning around making her way towards cafeteria..klaus stood there looking at her then followed her..

"You know at least i expect a thank you" he said watching how her curls bounce on her shoulder while she walked..she turned around fast making klaus bump into her..their faces were inches apart..she cleared her throat breaking their eye contact

"Thank you for what..?" She asked crossing her arms over chest.

"For helping you.." he said crossing his arms over his chest as well..she scoffed at him

"You did a semi decent thing and now your my hero" she laughed sarcastically at his face turning around..

"Come on love we had a little spat I'm over it already" she heard him say she turned giving him a fake smile

"Ohhh im not" she replied turning back again, one thing caroline forbes was sure that she will never forgive klaus so easily..until and unless he earns her trust

"How can I acquit myself..?" He asked..

"You and your rudeness can leave me alone.."she replied making her way towards the cafeteria...klaus stood there watching her walk away from him yet again..he couldn't help but smile at her feisty ness ..he kind of felt bad assuming bad things about her..and wanted to make things right with her..be the reason for her smile..but there was also a part of him that loves fighting with her..watching her adorable angry face..he couldn't help but grin remembering how her eyebrow gets narrow in anger so adorable to watch at..he wanted to get to know her more and wanted to fight too just to watch her angry face..he grinned devilishly exactly knowing how to anger caroline more...he moved making his way towards cafeteria..

caroline went in cafeteria sitting besides kol..they all were busy in some conversation she could see damon was looking secretly at elena but avoiding the glare when she looked back...she saw klaus sitting next to her giving her a wink..but she just narrow her eyes at him in anger brushing her hair from shoulder turning to look at kol..the time she brushed off her hair they directly touch klaus face..he closed his eyes inhaling her beautiful smell her hairs contain..he felt rebekah poke his rib making him look at her...He looked at her raising his eyebrow but she just hold his arms pulling him closer so that she can whispered in his ears..

"Stop staring at Caroline" she whispered giggling at the end..klaus scoffed..

"Who said I'm..?" He asked behaving like he didn't do any of it..rebekah looked at him then roll her eyes..

"Don't lie..at least not to me" she said before tapping her hands on the table making everyone attention back to her..

"I'm going to lecture see you guys later.." she said picking up her bags while kissing klaus cheeks..

"She is a cute" rebekah whispered in klaus ears before walking out of cafeteria..soon enough elena and katherine went for their class..damon stefan and kol decided to bunk while matt caroline and klaus decided to go for the lecture..they said their bye to everyone before moving out of the cafeteria..caroline was walking with matt talking and laughing with him while klaus followed behind..he couldn't help but feel jealous watching them laugh together..they made their way inside the room taking their seats..tyler made his way inside the class with a brunet..they made their way towards caroline..tyler smirkle at caroline before taking the seat in front of her..she turned to look at klaus and saw the brunet giving seductive looks to him..caroline could feel anger raising in her body..but she smiled when she saw klaus ignored her completely..klaus scoffed at that girl while turning to look at caroline..he saw her staring back at him he gave her a smile..which returned a little_..no caroline your angry at him._.she stopped smiling and turned ignoring him. caroline was just sure about one thing that she will never forgive klaus easily...klaus chuckled lightly at her childishness..soon enough teacher came and started teaching ,most of her time caroline could feel klaus eyes on tried hard not to blush when she felt klaus glare on her...teacher bang his desk..

"Heyyy...everyone..today I'm giving you guys group assignments.." teacher declared earning several growl from the students..

"All of you write your name on the chits and pass it up to me.", teacher said..all started writing their name on the chits and gave it to Mr. Alaric..he started picking out two chits at a time..the person whose named are been called are supposed to be group partners...caroline just hoped that her partners wasn't tyler..or klaus..

"Caroline Forbes.." he called out..caroline raised her hand nervously..

"Your paired with Klaus mikaelson" Mr. Alaric said making klaus smile widen in happiness..

_Wow can't it get any worse..?_

caroline nodded while turning to look at klaus..he wink at her making her gave him fake smile..

"Your all topics are been placed on the notice board, check them before leaving" Mr. Alaric said as the bell rang..every student turned leaving the room..tyler stood there watching caroline..

"You know we could exchange partner if you want..?" Tyler asked her making her and klaus look at him..caroline narrow her eyes at him..

"Klaus could be with hayley and ill be with you" he explained waving his hands towards the brunette who was staring at klaus..caroline may hate klaus but she didn't wanted him to be with that hayley girl when she was clearing eye flirting him

"Actually no, i don't have any problem to be with klaus" she replied mostly looking at hayley giving her fake smile..without giving them any time to say anything she held klaus hand tightly walking out of the class..

"I didn't knew you could be jealous" she heard klaus tease her..she looked at him and trying to snatch her hand from his hand but he kept his hold tighter..

"I'm not jealous, i just wanted to check the topics and I didn't knew where notice board was.." she reasoned still trying to pull her hand from his grip..

"Jealous" he chuckled again ..

"In your dreams" she scoffed..

"And don't tell me about jealousy when it was you who got jealous when tyler held my hand" she smiled devilishly snatching her from his grip_.. finally.._she crossed her arms raising her eyebrow at klaus..

"I don't get jealous" he scoffed trying to hide his jealousy he felt_ again_ thinking about tyler hands on her..she still stood there raising her eyebrow at him..he roll his walking passed her ..

"I thought we have notice to see" he said walking passed her...ignoring the smirkle that was forming on her lips..caroline turned around watching him walk away..she bit her lips controlling her giggle..

_Now it isn't as bad as I thought._.she jumped in excitement before following him with a wide grin appearing on her face._._

* * *

**Author Notes : here it is the chapter fourth..:)**

**any suggestion regarding the characters pairings..?whom do you want kol, Stefan, Damon, Elijah, matt paired with.?**

**Don't forget to give me your reviews**

**Till then see ya next time**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys who followed, favorite and reviewed my story.. :) I'm happy that you guys are enjoying my story and enjoying the pull and push relationship of Klaus and caroline :P..every time i read a new review it bring a wide smile on my face and new ideas for my story that will make you guys happy ..so please don't stop reviewing :D**

**i have some request for your guys, i'm already writing more 3 klaroline stories at a time, one of them is drabbles so please read it then tell me whether i should continue it as a drabble only or should make it a story**

**And I hope you guys like this chapter too :D**

**Rucky ZodiacsKlaroline Klaroline-teenwolf and many guest : thank you soo soo much for your reviews i really appreciate it .. i hope my story is for your liking's :')**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caroline followed him to the notice board she couldn't help but grin thinking about him been jealous, especially when it was something that she could tease him and will make him keep his mouth shut...she knew he was jealous she saw it in his eyes how anger was filled when he saw tylers hands on her..It was obvious..Her thoughts were disturbed when someone pushed her away...she looked and saw groups running towards the notice board to check the topics..She and klaus made their way towards it..but it was already way to much crowded..their wasn't place for her to go near the board...she tiptoe on her toes trying to see the board but still many heads were making impossible for her to see..she felt a guy hand on her shoulder as he tiptoe to watch the board..he didn't cared enough to see on whom he was keeping his hands..A new pair of hands joined her shoulder..She turned looking at klaus as he wrapped his arms around her..he gave her a small smile before pulling her aside from the guy making him lose his balance before giving him a glare and making her stand towards a locker behind..

"You stay here..I'll check it" he order..she wanted to argue that she could do it by herself..but she didn't when she saw care for her in his eyes which made her give him a nod..he nodded before walking towards the board he kept his hands on the same guy who kept his hands on caroline..klaus hold his t-shirt puling him back harshly and making his way inside the group that were surrounding near the board..caroline tried to tiptoe but she couldn't see anything..not even klaus..she signed in frustrated..Arghhhh...many students were standing near the board with their notepad in hands and no sign of klaus..a sign of relief pass through her when she saw klaus coming out...

"Thank god..." she sign as klaus stood in front of her...

"what's the topic..?"

"I only got two topics to see..1) living relationship survey..2) Different towns pub survey" he explained..caroline looked at him nodding her head...before she could say anything someone bump on klaus making him bump on caroline which made her lean on the locker behind her..she was trap between locker and klaus chest and Klaus kept his hands on the locker besides her face supporting himself as they students were keeping on pushing him..._why can't they just leave and came back when there would be no crowd_..caroline sign in her mind making klaus looked at her..it was then they realize how exactly close they were his lips were inch apart from her,his blue eyes making himself lost in hers ocean blue..caroline kept looking at him watching how innocent and sweet he looked when he didn't have any rude or nasty comments coming out of his mouth..she just wished him to be like this, making easy for her to forgive him..

Klaus looked at her exactly knowing how close she was to him..he could see her ocean blue eyes staring at him like she was thinking about something..Thinking about him..she blinked few times but still looking at him..he couldn't help but stare at her face watching how red color started forming on it lightly..her pink lips opening slightly apart making her breath hit his face..

"Excuse that's my locker there.." someone said making klaus and caroline jump..they both looked at a girl who gave them a _please-move_ look..

"We should get out of here" caroline said without looking at klaus and giving the girl a smile while making herself move out of klaus grip..she felt klaus following her, but she didn't turned nor did she said anything she kept moving until they went outside the college and sat on the bench nearby..klaus went sitting besides caroline as her fingers were moving on her hair locks she ignored his stare..

"So what topic are we selecting..?" She asked giving him a side glare..

"I don't know, you say.." he said clearing his throat..he was still trying to refresh his mind from what happened earlier so that he could be annoying klaus again..he loved making caroline annoyed..watching how she hissed and scoff at him..caroline shrugged her shoulder...

"How about the night club..?"she asked he gave her a nod..

"Even that's good..but then we have to visit night clubs ..to make differentiate between the clubs..i mean positive and negative points..it will make our assignment better..if we experience it.." he explained..truth to be told he just wanted to spend his time with caroline..Getting to know her more..and trying to make her forgive him..he saw her narrow her eyes a little while she gave him a nod..her fingers slightly playing with the hem of her dress and other with her hair locks..He turned his glare away from her when he saw her turning her turning her face to look at him..

"So exactly how night clubs are..?" She whispered softly...she had heard many teenagers going to night club that was the part of being a teenager and have fun..Even she wanted to do that, experience it..Live a life a little..

"You saying like you never been before.." He chuckled at her..when she didn't replied he turned her glare looking at him..when he saw that she was asking a genuine question about clubs his mouth drop open in shock.._weren't rich people visits clubs often..?_

"You never been before..?" He asked..she nodded nervously as she played with her hair and dress..he raised his eyebrow at her in surprise..

"Well then, we should visit it as far as possible.." he wink at her making her smile.. _ah love her smile_ he thought, she gave him a nod..

"How come a rich like you never visited clubs..? Wasn't clubs suppose to be like their second home..?" He asked bluntly...he didn't understand how come she never visited a club before..he regretted that question immediately when he saw her smile vanishing and replacing it in anger..he didn't realized that his comment would turned out like an insult..

" well then you don't know every rich people like you assume you do", she snapped standing up as she placed her bag on her shoulder..klaus opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him

"Message me when we have to go for the survey" she said walking passed him..she didn't understand why he hate her so much ..._just because she is rich..?_ Every time she thought that she could forgive him, soon enough he do something to prove her wrong..she at least expects a apology from him..she knew even if he apologize she would forgive him easily..

"Caroline, wait.." he said making caroline turned to look at him.. a small smile started forming on her lips wishing that he could apologize saying that he didn't mean it and everything will be okay between them..

Klaus looked at her..an apology ready to came out..he wanted to slap himself for saying such things..especially when now he knows that caroline is nothing like that...he opened his mouth to let the apology came out..

"Aahhh i don't have your number to inform you" he babble not letting the sorry word came out..he didn't knew why he didn't just said sorry to her when he knew it would make everything easy...he saw caroline closing her eyes before giving him a nod..

"Get it from rebekah" caroline replied opening her eyes to look at him before turning away..she closed her eyes for seconds in disappointment she felt when he didn't apologize..atleast she expected him to do that but he didn't..and now she wasn't sure whether she is ready to forgive him that easily or not..she made her way towards the entry door but stop when elena and katherine came out..they gave her a wide grin but soon looked at her in concern when she didn't return it..

"What happened..?" Elena asked keeping her hands on caroline shoulder..she shoke her head

"Nothing..I'm just feeling uneasy..I'll just go home" caroline replied turning away making her way towards the school ground..

"Okay ill come with you.."katherine replied in concern while gave a hug to elena telling her to attend the lecture and let rebekah know that they are going..elena nodded giving caroline hug before walking in the school...katherine wrapped her arms around caroline as she rested her head on katherine shoulder..they started walking to the way their house...it was rebekah car from which they came to school so they had to walk by themselves..

"What happened care...tell me..?" Katherine asked rubbing caroline arms..

"Klaus.." she only whispered...

"What klaus..? His beauty is disturbing you already" she chuckled playfully..

"You know the guy i told you about..Its klaus.." caroline said..she felt katherine stopped walking..she unwrapped her arms from caroline giving her a look..

"What do you mean its klaus..?" She asked..caroline looked at her for minutes then started explaining everything means everything that has happened till now with klaus..his every words and every actions..caroline could see katherine face turning into confusion then in anger..

"Why didn't you tell us in cafeteria..?" She asked harshly holding caroline hands..

"I don't want people to know that..and its rebekah brother .." she explained..katherine was about to saw something but caroline interrupted..

"Katherine..You will promise me that you won't say anything about klaus and i...please..you have to promise me"

"But care.."

"Noo..i want to have friends katherine and revealing klaus as a bad guy will not earn me any friends..please you have to promise ..for me.." she said softly holding katherine hands in her...katherine wanted to argue but the way caroline eyes were begging her she didn't have any other option then to agree. she nod making caroline smile wide..caroline hugged her tightly

"Thannkk youu" caroline whispered, katherine gave her a nod

"But if he pulled that stunt again or say anything ill kick him pretty hard" katherine warned..caroline just hmm at her before they walked to their home..When they reached caroline immediately went to her room jumping on her bed as she rested her head on soft pillow..she snuggled her face deep down in it..letting her eyes close ..

* * *

Rebekah made her way towards the cafeteria...she saw damon elena stefan and matt already talking and laughing about something, making her towards them she sat down on table with thud..everyone looked at her..

"School sucks" she replied growling as she rested her forehead on the table..

"What happened..?" Stefan asked making rebekah look at her.

"Tyler" she whispered making stefan growl..he stood...but rebekah held his hand making him sit..she held stefan hand tightly in her making him calm..he looked at her with anger then in concern but still didn't said anything..

"What about tyler..?" Elena asked..everyone looked at her..then at rebekah

"Nothing.." she replied giving her a tight smile..elena nodded getting the fact that she don't want to share...kol and klaus came joining them on the table..they were talking about something related to football..

"Guys practice for today got cancelled..." kol declare as he sat drinking damon coke...

"Why..?" Stefan asked..his hands were still locked with rebekah under the table..it wasn't his intention to let go of it..smile started forming on his lips when he felt rebekah intertwining their fingers together..and holding them on her lap...

"We don't know, something related to tyler.." klaus said shrugging his shoulder...

"I don't understand..what is tyler..everyone is talking about him.?" Elena asked resting her elbow on the table as she looked at everyone..

"His dad is mayor of the town and he is one of the member of founding families..so quite a reputation..and no one can deny him.." matt explained..

"Ass" kol replied making everyone chuckle..

"So mostly he behaves like he owns the town..?" Elena asked

"Yes" everyone replied rolling their eyes in union...they kept talking about tyler, how he order people to follow him, let them do his things..they told her how tyler manages to get what he wants just because been the son of mayor of the town..rebekah checked her watch..and looking at the door of the cafeteria..

"Looking for someone..?" Stefan asked squeezing her hands a bit..

"Yea..Where is caroline..?" She asked looking at elena..

"Ohh about that. She went home. caroline said she wasn't feeling fell..so katherine accompany her to walk home" elena explained..klaus eyes immediately turned towards elena when caroline named was mentioned..

"Is she okay..?" Klaus asked concern seeking in his voice making evryone looked at him in shock and surprise..elena was slightly taken back by his concern but nodded smiling at him

"Yea..she will be okay.." she replied smiling a little..elena had always been with caroline from starting she knew how sensitive caroline can be sometimes and she knew that upset and sad caroline was not good..elena and katherine had always seen her happy. Smiling at everything..watching her sad was something they don't want to see or wished that never see..

"Someone is concern for Barbie" damon smirked winkling at klaus..klaus shake his head ignoring his comment..

"ahem ahem", stefan cleared his throat poking klaus on his rib in teasing way..

"shutup..or else will tell everyone your holding rebekah hands under the table" klaus smirkle watching stefan and rebekah reaction..everyone on the table poke their head under the table immediately looking at rebekah and stefan hands..rebekah removed her hands from stefan grip, a blush started appearing on her face..

"Is my little sister blushing..?" Kol teased leaning forward to click rebekah pics... she leaned trying to snatch his cell phone..while everyone only laugh at them..

"Just because you drifted the attention on stefan it doesn't mean that we forget the fact, that your concern for Barbie..?" Damon said pointing at klaus..everyone turned their attention to him..

"Yea nik..you seems to care for caroline.." rebekah smirkle at him_..now it's your turn to be embarrass_ she thought smirkling at klaus more

"You like caroline..?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow at klaus..

"Whatt..noo" klaus hissed at elena making her back away a little..

"Hey cool down, she was just asking.." damon hissed back holding his hands in front of elena...

"Ok..then to answer her question..i don't like her at all" klaus said giving her a tight smile..he exactly knew if he accepted the fact that he do fancy caroline elena will inform her and he didn't wanted that to happen..he wanted to be friends with to know her more..he didn't wanted her to ran away after hearing what he feels for her..especially when she is kind of pissed at him

"As you say brother" kol and rebekah replied to klaus..they smirkle looking at each other they exactly knew from klaus denial that he was lying and he felt something for caroline..they were happy for him, for years he was alone hating the fact of being in love and to trust someone..for years he never ever in a single time gave a girl a attention even if it's for a seconds..there was not even a single girl who caught his attention like caroline did...and now that his heart started opening they just hoped that caroline can make his heart whole..and they knew that caroline can deserve him...

They sat there for hours talking about further festivals that are going to take place in town..rebekah told elena to join the cheerleaders team along with caroline and katherine bein the head of the team rebekah could easily manage them in the team..she even told them about grill which is own by matt family...matt told everyone to come to grill tonight for welcoming caroline elena katherine..and everyone happily agreed..even elena..

"Hey ill take leave now.. i have to check whether caroline is ok or not.." elena whispered softly...she was really really worried about caroline not knowing exactly what happened to her..morning she was nice and now she was upset...just because caroline is a princess that's why elena was worried is not like that..caroline was always there for her and katherine when it came to their financial condition..its was because of caroline and her family that her and katherine are kindly living a life..caroline even if was a princess she will never admit or be like one..she was always kind and friendly with them...everyone could see that elena had worried expression in her face...

"I'll drop you" damon whispered softly..elena was about to deny it but he already stood walking out to the parking..elena looked back at everyone waving bye to them..

"Bye..came grill tonight and tell me about caroline .."rebekah said waving at elena..elena gave her a nod walking out the way damon went..it was true that rebekah wanted to know about caroline condition but mostly she wanted to know so that she could inform klaus..even if he may not show his worried face rebekah could easily catch her brother when he is worried..

"I'll go for cheerleading practice" rebekah announced waving bye to everyone as she walk out of the cafeteria...stefan watched her until she was out of the cafeteria..

"What exactly is going on between bekah and you..?" Klaus asked making stefan look at him..

"You're asking as her brother or my friend..?"stefan asked exactly knowing how protective mikealsons can get when it comes to their sister...

"As a friend" klaus chuckled..

"Well then as a friend I'll tell you that there is nothing going on between us"stefan replied sadness cracking in his voice..

"But you like her right?" Matt asked..stefan gave him a nod..

"And I'm very much sure that my sister likes you too.." kol replied..

"Yea she does" stefan said..everyone looked at him in confusion..not knowing exactly what's happening..they both knew they like eachother still they were friends..

"Then what's stopping you.." klaus asked..

"Tyler.." stefan replied sipping the coke in one shot..

"You know that rebekah doesn't love him anymore right..?" Matt asked looking at stefan then at kol and klaus they both nodded at him

"Yea he is right..rebekah doesn't fell anything for him"

"I know.." stefan said making everyone hissed at his confusing and simple replies

"Stefan mate are you been drinking lately..?" Kol asked giving him a tight smile..stefan shake his head in laughter..

"No..it's just i know that rebekah is over tyler but i even know that she isn't over what tyler did to her..and i don't want her to rush in relationship with me unless and until she trusts me with her whole heart" stefan replied...kol mouthed a '0' at his statement while klaus and matt just nodded his head in understanding..

"As a brother ill advice you that make rebekah happy tell her what you feel,make her believe that she is the one mate.." klaus replied patting stefan shoulder..stefan nodded at what he said then minutes later started laughing making everyone look at him in confusion

"Did i say something funny..?" Klaus asked raising his eyebrow in annoyance..

"No its just its funny when you tell me to open up my feeling when you don't follow your own advice.." stefan chuckled..klaus raised his eyebrow at him questioningly..

"I don't understand" klaus said..stefan shake his head patting klaus shoulder..

"caroline" he chuckled making kol and matt laugh out loud..klaus scoffed at him brushing his hand away from his shoulder..

"I don't like her"

"Yea yea yea we can see that" kol replied smirkling at klaus...klaus just scoffed standing up

"Think what you think i don't care.." klaus replied walking out of the cafeteria..kol matt and stefan looked at him until he was out..

"He is not going to accept it that easily, is he .?" Matt asked looking at stefan and kol they both nodded

"Yea he is way too stubborn.." stefan replied..

"Well i know how to make him accept his feeling",kol said devilish smile started appearing on his face...

"And how is that..?" Matt asked looking at kol..

" ohh you will know because you're going to be the main part of it" kol smirkle at him..matt looked at him nervously

"Ohh god" he murmured nervously..he knew exactly how dangerous and foolish kol plans could be..he got worried even thinking about been in a part of his plan..they watch kol smiling devilishly..kol clapped his hands together laughing out loud in a dangerous villain way...everyone at the cafeteria stopped talking and looked at their table watching kol and his evil laughter..stefan and matt hide their face in embarrassment and slowly stood up running out of the cafeteria..while kol sat there alone laughing loudly resting his head on the back of the chair..not even realizing that stefan and matt ran away

"You okay..?" A voice said making kol stop his laughter..he turn his attention to the girl then around him watching how everyone was watching him and were trying to hide their laughter.._ohh damnn_...he looked at his table and saw matt and stefan already ran away.._I'm going to kill them_..he hissed in his mind while walking passed the girl without even answering her question...he could hear everyone laughing out loud mocking his laughter as he walked out of the cafeteria..

* * *

She looked at the way kol went without answering her..she hide her disappointment she felt when he didn't even recognize her nor care enough to answer her..she felt someone shaking her shoulder..

"You okay bonnie..?" Lexi asked..bonnie turned giving lexi a smile as they walk to the corner of the cafeteria..

Lexi looked at bonnie watching how sad she was..bonnie was having a crush on kol from the day he joined the school..but he never ever recognize her or cared enough to look at her...lexi sat there watching bonnie eat her lunch quietly without talking to anyone..

* * *

Caroline woke up when elena came yelling katherine name...she turned looking at her stand watch it was already 6 at evening..she growl realizing how long she slept..she struggle moving herself out of the bed while she made her way to elena rooms..when caroline went instead she saw many dresses on her bed and elena was standing on the front of mirror trying out dresses..

"What you doing..?"caroline asked as elena saw her through mirror..elena signed in relief..

"Thank god you're here.." elena said making her way towards caroline..

"You okay now...? i came to your room but you were sleeping" Elena said placing her hands on caroline forehead and then on cheeks checking the temperature..caroline chuckled taking elena hands in her..

"I'm fine.. but what is all this..?" Caroline asked waving her hands on the bed..

"Ohh matt invited us for our welcoming party in grill..so i was getting ready even you have go and get ready.." she replied making her way towards the bed and picking out the dresses..caroline shake her head in laughter when she saw elena pulling out a dress smiling at it as a approval then picking other one..then getting confuse about both the dress..she saw elena turning around to ask her for help..but caroline ran to her room not wanting to get caught between elena and her dresses...

Caroline went to her room getting ready for the party...she decided to wear a strapless black dress that reached till her midthighs..it was her gift given by elena and katherine on her birthday she never got to wear it but now she did and she knew they both wll be equally happy to see her in that dress..they took around 1hour for getting ready...caroline add some lip balm on her lips when she heard a horn of rebekah car..they all three ran downstairs making their way in the car...

"Everyone are good sexy" rebekah winkle at them she was wearing a half shoulder dress that reached till her knees..while elena and katherine were wearing skirts..

"Thanks" they all whispered in union as they settled in car..rebekah drive them to the club..they parked their car and went inside..when they went inside they could see many teenagers dancing and enjoying themselves..a smile started forming on their lips...they looked at each other equal excitement forming in their eyes...

"Come on, i saw the guys" rebekah said making her way through the dancing crowd..caroline made her way following them to the table...when she reached the table she heard every one cheering for them and teasing rebekah for being late..caroline smiled at them but she blushed when her eyes meet klaus..who was shamelessly staring down at her..

* * *

Everyone were sitting on the table waiting for girls to arrive..damon and kol were talking secretly..kol decided to talk to damon about his plan and damon agreed to help him with it..

"Are girls going to show up..?" Matt asked looking at everyone as he drank his drink..

"I don't know ..they might be getting ready so we could wait for more hours or so.." damon chuckled ..making everyone smirkle at his comment..kol and klaus exactly knew how much time rebekah take for dress up that's the reason they never came with her..

"maybe we shouldn't wait" stefan said..everyone looked at him narrowing their eyes..he pointing towards the door were all girls were standing...they saw rebekah standing on her toes looking for them, damon waved his hands in air for her making her look at him..she smiled when she saw them..they could see elena caroline and katherine smiling at eachother...they made their way towards boys...stefan couldn't help but look at rebekah watching her red dress matching her cheeks color as she blushed..

"You look beautiful" stefan said as she stood in front of him..she blushed brushing his hairs slightly..

"Thanks.."

"Dude, She took around 1hour to look beautiful like that " kol chuckled pointing at rebekah but earning slap on head from rebekah soon enough_...ouch_ kol yelped in pain turning his head side way rubbing his head...his eyes got widen in excitement when he saw klaus face...who was completely staring down at caroline not acknowledging anyone's presence .._so much of not liking her_..kol thought smirkling at klaus...kol turned to look at caroline and saw her blushing too.._maybe liking isn't just one decided_...kol looked back and forth between them smile started appearing on his face..he turned poking damon rib slightly..

"What..?" Damon whispered..kol moved his head in caroline and klaus direction..damon looked at what kol was implying then smile when he saw klaus and caroline..damon mouthed 'plan'..kol nodded pulling his phone out as he send out a text..kol and damon smirkle before getting involves in the group chat..

Everyone sat on the table ordering themselves a drink..Stefan sat besides rebekah making elena katherine caroline sat besides matt..klaus damon and kol sat opposite of them..caroline was talking to matt thanking him for throwing them a party...before matt could say anything his phone beep..

**_Start with our plan _**

**_-kol_**

Matt turned his eyes slightly at kol and saw him winkling at him...matt then saw how klaus was staring down at caroline..he placed his cell phone back in his pocket turning his attention to caroline smiling at her...before starting the plan he signed deeply..

_Remind me again why I agreed to this plan.._ he thought wrapping his arms around caroline making her look at him in surprise and making klaus sat straight looking at him in anger and jealousy...

"Here we go" kol whispered to smirkling damon both watching how klaus fisted his hands in jealously as he stare down at matt and caroline..

"I gotta feeling..Tonight's gonna be a good good night" damon sang chuckling at Klaus reactions then smiling at everyone, he turned giving a wink to Elena who was already staring down at him... _really going to be a good good night _

* * *

**Author notes : here it is the fifth chapter..**

**So what you think about this chapter..? what you think what's kol plan..? will it turn out good making Klaus and caroline friends or will it make them more apart..?**

**Don't forget to give me your reviews..:) ill be waiting**

**Till then see ya next time**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much who have followed, favorite and reviewed for my story..I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I had my exams going on so my schedule was tight..but I can promise you now that Ill update regularly**

**And regarding bonnie I have different plot plan for her..i hope you guys will like it**

**rucky : sweetie if I answer your question then will there be any surprise for you while you read it..? keep calm and read klaroline :P ;) but seriously don't worry I won't let anything happen to Caroline at least I could do that for you :***

**candy2334 jwakeel klaroline-teenwolf and many guests : thanks you guys for your reviews and support like always..it always helps me to write and write :D**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 6

Matt wrapped his arms around Caroline making caroline look at him with surprise and klaus look at him with anger..kol and damon couldn't help themselves but grin watching klaus reaction as he grip his drink tightly in his hands..kol exactly knew from his brother expression that he feels something for caroline..and now that his heart started opening they wanted to let caroline make it whole..Stefan looked at kol and damon as they were smirkling like idiots it was then he noticed matt arms around caroline..stefan eyes got widen at that then he immediately turned towards klaus watching his reaction, a smirkle started forming on his lips exactly knowing the reason behind kol and damon grin..stefan shake his slightly at klaus sight…he and Klaus were best friends or more like brothers..but sometimes klaus do forget the fact that Stefan knows him better than anyone else..he didn't wanted klaus to get hurt like he was before..and he knew how aggressive he could be sometimes when his past will start haunting him again..stefan just hoped that he will never be like that with caroline..he turned his glare looking at caroline watching her laughing at something matt said..caroline was sweetest girl he had ever met from how much he had known her and how much rebekah had talked about seems to be loyal and born and brought up in a family that loves her and was raised like princess..he just hoped that klaus would treat her right..he trusted klaus but he knew how negative his feeling and hatred was regarding love and rich brats and he didn't wanted to let caroline get hurt in between…

"Hey.." rebekah said shaking Stefan slightly..

"Huh..?" Stefan asked looking in confusion,,he was so busy in his thought that he didn't realize rebekah was asking him something

"Nothing I was just asking would you like to dance..?" rebekah asked shyly..stefan looked at her…

"Wasn't I suppose to be asking you that..?" Stefan asked leaning to her side..rebekah scoffed at him

"Like you would have asked" she said rolling her eyes at him..stefan leaned back raising his eyebrow at her..

"You think I wouldn't have..?" he asked…instead of looking at him rebekah looked at her nails..

"Yup.. no doubt about that" she said finally looking at him to give him a fake smile..stefan roll his eyes at her..before holding her hands in his and pulling her towards the dance floor..stefan and rebekah could hear damon whistle at them from behind.

"So proud of my sister" kol asked looking at the way rebekah and Stefan went..everyone saw rebekah asking Stefan for dance when she couldn't wait anymore for him to ask..

"She is totally like you " damon chuckled patting kol back..

"I'll take that as a compliment" kol smirkle filling him a glass of beer..

"Aren't we supposed to be underage for that..?" caroline asked kol while he fill his glass with beer..kol chuckle

"Not when the grill is owned by Matt Donovan" kol replied sipping his drinks..he raised his glass for caroline but she politely shake her head at him as 'no'

"Come on caroline live a little" kol said trying to get caroline drink the beer..klaus fisted his hands in anger ..he was about to yell at kol but was interrupted by matt..

"You heard her kol..she said no" matt warned making kol raise his hands in defense

"Was just asking no need to be protective now.." kol murmured ..klaus didn't knew whether he should thank matt or should be angry with him more..

"so how can you be so much different then rebekah and kol..?" Katherine asked crossing her arms over the table as she looked at Klaus..she actually wanted to ask him about him so rude while rebekah and kol were kind of friendly..but she knew after the party caroline would probably yelled at her..

klaus raised his eyebrow in confusion at Katherine's question it was like first time she actually tried to make a conversation with him..or asked him anything other than giving him a death glare for god knows why…katherine tap the table making Klaus came back to earth..

"You're asking in a good way or bad way..?" Klaus asked curiously..he wanted to knew the really reason for her hatred for him..The moment she entire the grill from that point whenever his eyes locked with Katherine she just gave him a death glare as if she was reading to jump on me from the other side of the table to attack..

"I didn't see any good in you till now..so maybe in bad way..?" Katherine said giving him a fake smile..for everyone it may looked like a normal question and a normal smile but Klaus knew there was reason behind it..and knew her smile was fake not because he could read her but because rebekah gives him same fake smile when she hates him..klaus kept looking at her wondering what exactly was in her mind then he saw her yelping slightly in pain like someone stamp their foot on her..he saw Katherine turning her head looking side wise an raising her eyebrow as 'what'..klaus curiously followed her glare and his eyes got widen in realization when he saw she was looking at caroline , who was busy getting her death glare…_how could I forget..? caroline must have told her about us..and now it explain Katherine hatred for me.. _Klaus cleared his throat making caroline and Katherine look at him..he leaned forward towards Katherine..

"Actually sometimes I say things I didn't mean to but that doesn't mean I don't care "he whispered softly enough that caroline couldn't hear..There were genuine words that he felt and he wish he could have said that to caroline ,and if he would have then it would have been him sitting next to her instead of matt .. he knew caroline hate him and wasn't even ready to speak with him..so he thought he might use Katherine help at least so that she could help him making caroline forgive him..he saw Katherine eyes turning soft ..she gave him nod before leaning back to her seat..klaus eyes turned to caroline who was totally confuse and was looking back and forth between Klaus and Katherine while crossing her arms , she wasn't even playing attention to whatever matt was saying to her..klaus wanted to laugh at her expression she was looking like a kid who looked pissed when he wasn't invited to the party..he didn't knew what he want from caroline…it was like a push and pull relationship, one moment he doesn't want her anywhere near him feeling that he shouldn't trust her with his heart so that she could kick it at the end while in exact next second he wanted her to be with him to give him a chance to prove himself that he is really sorry..he wasn't even sure what he exactly wanted from her..but right now he was just sure of one thing that he want matt Donovan freaking face away from Caroline's…

"Matt can I speak to you for a moment..?" Klaus asked making everyone look at him..matt nodded slightly exactly knowing why Klaus wanted to talk him..before they could move.. kol interrupted them

"nah..not now brother, now it's time to enjoy.." kol said patting Klaus shoulder while turning his attending to everyone at the table..he exactly knew what Klaus wanted to talk about and kol wasn't ready to let Klaus spoil his plan until he realize what he feels for caroline

"I don't feel like dancing and enjoying" Klaus said giving him a tight smile..

"Very well then you made it easy for us.." kol said smirkling at him then turning his attention to everyone

"Elena and damon could share a dance..me and lovely Katherine would share a dance.." kol said winkling at Katherine while she gave him a nod

"and last but not the least Matt while accompany the lovely caroline" kol said keeping his hand on heart while giving caroline a bow..caroline giggle at him while nodding her head ..klaus growl in anger thinking about matt and caroline..damon stood making his way towards Elena ..he bowed his head holding his hand out for her while she blush at his way..to make her blush more he kissed her knuckles soon after when she accepted his hand..he wrapped their arms together making their way towards dance floor standing beside Stefan and rebekah who were dancing in their own fairytale world..matt hold his hand for smiling caroline..whose smile turn more bright while she accepted matt hands..matt locked their arms together while passing besides Klaus to the dance floor …caroline couldn't help but stare at Klaus for the last time …Klaus turned his attention to the table watching the beer bottle before gripping it and drinking it in a one sip..he forget that kol and Katherine were still there at the table looking at him in confusion..

"lets go" kol said ignoring Klaus and holding his hands for Katherine..she nodded accepting his hand..they moved their intertwined hands from above Klaus head to make their way towards dance floor..but before going kol kneeled down towards klaus so that he could whispered in Klaus ear..

"It's time to regret your decisions" kol said patting Klaus shoulder as he brushed away kol hands harshly..kol chuckled while making his way towards dance floor with Katherine..

"What's all that about..?" Katherine asked kol as he spin her around the floor while pulling her back to his chest while they started dancing..

"Just my brother been creepy" kol replied making Katherine laugh a little..

"Why is it so hard for me to believe that he is your brother..?" Katherine asked making kol look at her

"What's with you not liking my brother..?" kol asked curiously..Katherine shake her head at him

" he doesn't look friendly like you guys are" Katherine lied..kol gave her a look before giving a nod accepting her answer..

"Just because he is not friendly that's the reason it's hard for you believe it that we are a family..?..then wait until you met Elijah" kol chuckled..

"Elijah..stefan told me about him..so what's he like.? Same like Klaus..?" Katherine asked not wanting to know another copycat of Klaus exist in their family

"Nope…he is nothing like us..Not even like Klaus..i swear if you met him first thing would came to your mind would be…'he is really a mikaelson..?'" kol said..

"I mean I know that we all mikaelson have this beauty gene" kol added making a Katherine hit his shoulder playfully

"So full of yourself" Katherine roll her eyes playfully at him..kol winkle at her while watching caroline and matt dancing ..caroline had a smile on her face that reached her eyes which was making matt smile more…he slowly danced with Katherine enjoying the music as well as laughing and teasing Katherine, his eyes locked with stefan at a time they gave a smile together but kol immediately turned his attention towards Klaus who was sitting on the table drinking while looking at matt and caroline once in a while..kol gave a look to Stefan saying 'go-talk-to-him'..stefan nodded at him giving him a assuring smile while he whispered something in rebekah ears..she nodded at him while Stefan made his way towards Klaus leaving rebekah alone on the floor..kol moved towards rebekah holding her hand in one hand and pulling her towards him while his other hand held Katherine

"what you're doing..?" rebekah asked while kol spin her and Katherine both at the same time

"Dancing bekah.." kol replied rolling his eyes as he spin them..they both stood in front of him giving him a look which turn into smile..kol held their each hand in his..while rebekah and Katherine held their free intertwining their fingers as they three moved in a waving way enjoying the music..

Klaus sat there drinking the beer as fast as he could trying to erase the memories or moments that were been taking place behind his back..he couldn't help but look once in a while looking at caroline and matt..Watching them dancing so close to each other, watching her smile at something matt said..watching how she giggle closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly…her laughter, giggles, deep ocean blue eyes, everything about her made his heart melt..He couldn't help but feel jealous and feel the rage that was rising in his body watching caroline so close to matt..he didn't understand what was so special in her that was making him impossible to stay away..it has been only days he met her and even doesn't know a thing about her..they are not even friends ..but still some how he knew she was worth getting to know for…she was worth waiting for…she was worth of everything that exist in this world..no matter how much he tried to stopped thinking and make himself distract he couldn't..she was everywhere ..in his mind, in his dreams..she was making it impossible for him to stop thinking and that was what it was forcing him to get to know about her..to know about her hopes, dream, everything she want in life..he filled the glass with beer before he could reach for it someone else snatch it from him..klaus turned his head watching stefan drinking his beer while sending him a wink..

"stop acting jealous" Stefan said placing his glass on the table..

"who is getting jealous..?" Klaus scoffed taking the glass placed on the table to sip the beer..he didn't like people teasing him with his feelings specially when he wasn't sure about what this feelings are exactly..

"like I said stop acting" Stefan said

"what if I don't..?" Klaus warned..

"well then get ready to lose her.." Stefan commented making Klaus look at him with anger..the fact of losing caroline, even if she wasn't his was difficult

".Give Caroline a chance..You know you want to..Then what's stopping you..?" Stefan asked ..klaus was about to try act like he doesn't know what Stefan was talking but Stefan interrupting him

"And please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about when you exactly know what I'm talking about" Stefan said pointing his fingers at Klaus in warning..klaus couldn't help but smiled at Stefan words knowing the fact that Stefan knows him so well..he took a deep sign before answering his question..opening his heart to let someone knows and at least letting people help him realize what exactly does his heart wants..?

"I don't know Stefan what's happening…you know that I don't believe in love it's an weakness that makes you weak..and I can't trust anyone easily not after everything that happened..i have never ever after that incident had laid my eyes on any other girls. not even single girls held my affection…but with caroline its different..there is something about her that makes me grew closer to her..makes me feel that she is not like every rich brat I thought are …every time I try to get closer to her, to get to know her..my heart fear getting hurt again..and It makes me to take steps back to stay away from her..I'm not sure what I'm feeling is define as…may be don't you thinks it's too early to feel something like this..? I mean I have known her from like what..? two days..?" Klaus asked Stefan…Stefan who holding his hands keeping them under his chin his narrow eyebrow showed that he was deeply in thoughts…klaus raised his eyes at him..waiting for his answer but he didn't said anything..instead of waiting for his answer Klaus turned looking at table while sipping the drinks..klaus checked his watch making sure to see how much time does it takes to Stefan to get out of his thought..

"you know you should give caroline a chance.." Stefan said after breaking the silence, klaus looked at him then at the watch..

"so you took 20 minutes to thought deeply about just me giving caroline a chance..?" Klaus raised his eyebrow at him..stefan turned his attention towards Klaus hitting his shoulder

"shutup. I was just connecting our stories together.." he said..

"our stories..?"Klaus asked in confusion

"yea ..the way you're feeling now was the same way I used to feel when I was confuse about what I feel for rebekah.." he explained..klaus looked at Stefan who was looking at rebekah who was busy in laughing with kol and Katherine as they were dancing together ..

"Then what you did..?" Klaus asked still looking at his sister who seems to be genuinely happy..the happiness that he always wanted her to have

"nothing..we were already friends..the way we both got more close together made me realize what I feel for her..you should give caroline a chance specially when a part of you wants that too" Stefan said as his eyes got connect with Klaus..he could see fear for being hurt in his eyes..and even confusion regarding what he should do

"Klaus listen you might have experience in heart break before but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't move on…caroline is a great person..least you could try is to get to know her before judging her" Stefan explained

"What is she is not the one..?" klaus asked looking at the drink in hands

"What if she is..?" stefan asked in return making Klaus look at him

"And that's what you have to find out" Stefan added patting Klaus shoulder as he went towards rebekah..klaus sat there staring at his drinks as stefan words were running on his mind..he looked at caroline and saw her dancing with kol this time..while rebekah danced with Stefan , damon and elena were there in their own world..matt and Katherine were dancing together..without thinking even for a second what he is doing he went straight towards were kol and caroline were dancing..

"mind if I cut in..?" Klaus asked which also looked liked an order..he didn't even look at kol for answer, only person he couldn't take his eyes off was caroline..

"actually we do" caroline said giving Klaus a fake smile…_so stubborn _ Klaus thought..he looked at kol raising his eyebrow at his brother sending signal that..BACK-OFF..kol roll his eyes at his brothers possessiveness before giving him and caroline a nod as he made his way back to the bar

"why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male..?" caroline asked anger clearly raising in her voice..

" I don't have to prove anything love, I'm the alpha male" he smirkle at caroline..his smirkle grew more when he saw caroline scoffing at his words…he held his hands for her..caroline looked at Klaus hands then at him..she crossed her arms ..she saw klaus raising his eyebrow at her as his eyes turned to his hands then at caroline giving IM-WAITING look..she looked around and saw some people were staring at them and she didn't wanted to create any scenes so she accepted his hands and watched how a smile started forming at the corner of his lips..he spin caroline before pulling her over his chest as his one hand wrapped around her waist giving her chills..she couldn't help but feel her heart race at this closeness, she could feel his breath on her cheeks as they danced together enjoying the slow music that was making them forget all the hateness they felt for eachother ..caroline didn't dare to look up at his face because she knew she would get lost in his blue eyes like she always is…

"Are you going to look at me..?" he asked his breath hitting caroline face making her close her eyes to control herself..

"I don't think so" she said ignoring his glare and looking at his neck where the black necklace hanged…

"I'm that ugly..?" he asked slightly laughing at his own joke..if he could have seen caroline face he would have seen her rolling her eyes at him..

"You could say that.." she replied..klaus chuckled at her..

"Come on sweetheart, we had little misunderstanding I'm over it already..I'm not that bad you know…" Klaus said as they moved slowly on the rhythm

"you aren't good either" she whispered he could feel Klaus stooped dancing as he back away alittle so that he was able to see caroline face..

"you really think that low of me..?" he asked his voice came out weak and soft making himself as well as caroline surprise..she opened her mouth to say something something like _no i dont think so low of you, or, you didn't gave me any other option_ but before she could say anything she was suddenly been pulled away by rebekah towards the middle of the dance floor were whole group was dancing..caroline looked back at Klaus and saw him still staring back at with that soft and vulnerable look that could make anyone heart melt..

_Why do you have to be so cute..?_ she thought

* * *

**Author notes : here it is the chapter :) i hope you guys like it..**

**don't forget to review, you know ill be waiting :D**

**and you could also follow me on tumblr on my username lovelyridz :D  
**

**till then see yaa next time ;)**

**~LOvelyridz~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Thank you guys who have favorite , followed, and reviewed my story..i really appreciate it :)  
**

** rucky : yea ill start writing for my other stories soon**

* * *

**May Or May Not Be A Prince**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

**_When Your Heart Breaks._**

**_You Gotta Fight Like Hell_**

**_To Make Sure You're Still Alive_**

**_Cause You Are, And That Pain You Feel,_**

**_That's Life._**

**_The Confusion And Fear._**

**_That's There To Remind You That_**

**_Somewhere Out There Is_**

**_Something Better._**

**_-[One Tree Hill]_**

* * *

Chapter 7

All girls danced in a group enjoying, jumping up and down at each and every bit..caroline and Klaus glanced at eachother for once and a while thinking about their earlier conversation., caroline still could see hurt in his eyes..caroline wasn't sure what she should do..? Whether she should trust him by giving him a chance..caroline still remember her father words "second chances are earned" caroline looked at Klaus and saw him standing still busy in his thoughts as kol besides him was saying something and was alone laughing about it..a part of her knew that Klaus isn't that bad as he likes to show, but still his coldness never made caroline feel better..caroline never liked it when people judge her without knowing a thing about her ..and she could feel the same about Klaus..she may not know him completely hence it was not her business to judge him and from what she heard from everyone that Klaus been the nicest guy made her think about it too.._May be still there is hope for her to getting to know him _..her thoughts were interrupted when rebekah pulled her wrapping her arms around her and katherine as elena clicked their picture..

All boys stood there watching the girls dance, everyone staring at their girls..all of them had a smile on their faces as they watch girls happily dancing..matt looked at caroline watching her dance on each and every rhythm , her hairs bouncing on her shoulder few hair locks falling on her face..her smile getting brighten she danced.. there was freeness on her face , dancing like she was free from all the burden she had felt in her whole life..her smile was best thing he had ever or will ever see in his life..his face couldn't help but form a smile at ever time caroline smiled ,she had that light in her that could attract many people to her the same way she was doing to him..matt knew he shouldn't like her nor should feel anything for because he knew from the day one there was something going between Klaus and caroline no matter how much they try to hide it, this confirmed his thoughts when he saw them dancing together..at first he was sure that feeling were only one sided ..but now when he saw klaus and caroline dancing there with such chemistry even they could feel it but there was something that was stopping them..he saw them talking about something watching how Klaus reaction sadden at whatever she was saying …when she went with rebekah he saw Klaus standing there watching her until Stefan called him to the table…he just came and stood with them, didn't talk nor even looked..he was simply staring at caroline his face full of hurt ,matt even saw caroline once in a while looking at Klaus..from that moment matt knew feeling was from both the side and he was sure that they two meant to be together and he didn't belong in there..

"You aren't getting serious about her right..?"matt turned at the voice looking at kol who leaned to whisper in his ears..

"no" matt lied watching kol signing in relief..

"Good because we don't want any love triangle now" kol said sipping his drinks..matt just gave him a fake smile with a nod..kol patted his chest as they joined the group in a conversation, matt couldn't help but give fake smile to everyone…Stefan tried talking to Klaus..trying to find the reason behind his silence but Klaus stayed silent not answering his question..

"brother , we all know something happened between you and caroline..so just say could help you" kol said as he kept his hands on Klaus shoulder..klaus looked at him watching how concern brother he was becoming into..he looked at everyone and saw them giving him a nod telling him to talk about it..klaus gave them a nod before telling them about his talk with Stefan as well as with caroline..

" I mean really did she thought so low of you..?" kol hissed slightly..making everyone roll their eyes at him

"I don't understand why does she hate you so much..you didn't do anything to her" matt said looking confuse after hearing whatever Klaus said

"yes, my brother respects women..he would never do or say something that made her behave like that.." kol hissed in anger..klaus roll his eyes.._only if you know brother_ ..he thought..

"actually I kinda deserve it" Klaus murmured making everyone look in confusion

"I don't understand" Stefan said..

"actually I met caroline before she came to college" he explained watching how everyone's eyes got widen with his revelation ..kol opened his mouth but Klaus held his hands to silence him..klaus told them everything..each and every conversation he had without caroline..he told them all about three times she walked on him because of his rudeness..as soon klaus finish explaining he saw everyone looking at him in shock..it was kol who broke the silence

"Let me take my words back about you respecting women" kol snapped ..

"Look at her dresses they are all branded..what was I suppose to think..?"kaus saidmoving his hands in the air as he talked..

"just because she is wearing branded clothes doesn't gave you rights to judge her behavior" Stefan argued making Klaus growl

"I know that okay…I really regret what ever I said to her..especially knowing she isn't any of that "he said softly hurt and guilt in his voice..everyone at the table stare at him watching the feeling that were shut down by him was raising again…matt patted his shoulder

"Hey don't worry it happens, will do something about it" he assured him making Klaus smile a bit..

"Thanks mate, but I don't think she is going to forgive me that easily" Klaus said his eyes turning towards the dance floor watching the blond beauty

"Klaus, you just want her to know that you're sorry right..?" damon asked, Klaus nodded

"Yea and want to know her better, there is something about her that pulls me towards her like a magnet "he explained..everyone nodded at his confuse feeling..it was okay for them to understand that he was confuse because feeling like love wasn't in his dictionary anymore..

"Like I said earlier just get to know her you will understand your feeling too at the same time" Stefan said giving a smile to Klaus..

"Stefan ...I'm not the person who loves and caroline is that kind of person who needs love.." Klaus said..

"Klaus ...you can't make things happen.." Stefan explained but kol interrupted him

"Yea the world is full of magic, you just have to believe in it" kol said making everyone look at him

"Don't look at me..i didn't created the line..i heard it from one tree hill" kol explained making everyone chuckled

"kol watching teen drama gonna be my status soon" damon chuckled pulling out his phone..kol eyes got widen he leaned trying to snatch damon phone..they all laughed at kol panic reaction..even Klaus couldn't help but smile..all of them turned their attention towards girls watching them dancing..damon looked at elena then stayed silence looking at his drinks as he was getting his mind set about all the things said in the conversation, he turned his glare looking Elena again and couldn't help but connect it to their earlier conversation

"_So how good is the town so far..?" Damon asked as he spin Elena once again before pulling her towards let out a small giggle making damon smile.._

"_Better then I imagined" she said winkling at him as she locked his eyes with him..they both knew that they feel something for eachother there was an instant connection between them that draw them close…damon smirk looking at Elena ..if he would have used such lines on anyother girl she would have blush but Elena didn't, she had such a fire in her but still there was something in her that makes her look innocent.._

"_I love dancing" Elena said smile forming on her lips.._

"_With me or normally.." damon winkle at her that made Elena hit his chest_

"_cheesy" she roll her eyes_

"_That I have been told" he said as his hands moved from her waist to her rib..she let out a laugh..damon looked at her in confusion_

"_Don't touch there…it tickles" she said moving his hands from her rib.._

"_Okay then.." he said softly without letting elena hands go from his..he intertwined their fingers together keeping them on his chest_

"_Did your boyfriends ever took you on a date..?" he asked bluntly..elena raised her eyebrow at him _

"_Well they didn't" she said shaking her head slightly_

"_Shame" he replied, Elena let out a laugh_

"_They didn't because I never had a boyfriend before" she said making damon look at her in shock..he was about to ask her but she interrupted him_

"_If you're going to ask me too whether I'm virgin or not …then let me answer you yes im virgin" she said slightly getting embarrass..damon looked at her wondering why she thought that I'm going to ask her about that..but then he realized that he asked this question to caroline when she said she never been in relationship.._

"_Well then it's good that I'm here" he whispered_

"_Are you talking for sex.?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him..his eyes got widen _

"_No..no..i mean it's good that I'm here to be your first boyfriend" he explained..elena sign in relief but let out a laugh_

"_Damon we have known eachother from what..? 2days..?" she asked laughing at his statement_

"_why m I not good enough for you..?"he asked taking her laughter as a insult..elena stopped laughing and saw how hurt and serious he was about that..she squeezed his hands which was still intertwined with her on his chest.._

"_Hey I didn't mean that way..It's just that I'm not that one stand type of girl damon" she said_

"_I didn't said you were"_

"_I know..But my point is, I have never been in relationship before because I know the different between love and lust..i want a guy who will love me and will make me feel special..Not the guy who will want me now and leave me later for another girl" she explained_

"_Im not that kind of guy.." he tried to argue.._

"_So you're telling me that never in your life you slept with a girl just for fun..?" she asked..damon opened her mouth but then close exactly answering Elena question_

"_That's what I thought…" she said, damon opened his mouth but Elena next words made it shut_

"_And that's what I don't want" she added her voice came out as a whisper with so much of hurt and pain..he could see in it in her eyes that she was in search for a guy who will be loyal..she wanted love..which he wasn't sure whether he would be giving that to her...it was true that damon had slept with it was with no string attached ..he never loved anyone…and now he wasn't sure whether what feeling he has for Elena will last for how long..?…what if it's just a attraction he is feeling for her which would end after sex..he didn't wanted to hurt Elena like that not after seeing how much pure her heart didn't wanted to break it because of his confuse feeling..she gave him a weak smile before moving out of his grip and making her way towards katherine and rebekah…damon stood there in the middle of the dance floor ..only thing he felt at that moment was something that he didn't felt before it was hurt he felt watching her walk away from him.._

"what is going on with everyone..? first you and then you been silence" kol said little bit louder breaking damon thoughts..as he pointed towards Klaus then at damon

"Nothing I was thinking about -"

"Elena" kol said completing his sentence ..damon roll his eyes

"One of my friend and my brother getting already whipped for a girl" kol chuckled

"shut up" damon and Klaus snapped ..kol held his hands defensively …they turned their head watching girls enjoying

"I have never seen rebekah so happy.." kol said

"Yea..She never had girl friends before..only friends she had was us" Klaus said looking at her whispering something to caroline as they laugh about it…

"I think it's going to be their best night " damon chuckled while everyone nodded

"You said it too soon" matt murmured..Everyone looked at him while he pointed his fingers towards the entrance of the grill..they all turned their attention towards the way his fingers pointed looking at tyler and hayley with their whole group as they enter..

"Oh god" Stefan whispered..watching tyler and hayley as they walk in the middle of the dance floor..Everyone saw tyler winkling at rebekah..as he walk passed her..

"Easy there..i don't want any things to be broke in here" matt said looking at everyone at the table watching how they fisted their hands in anger…

Caroline kept dancing with Elena and rebekah …she was genuinely happy to be here in this town..she never in her life enjoyed this much..

"You know , you're the first girls i been close too or will trust " rebekah whispered in caroline ears making her laugh

"I could say the same about you" caroline chuckled wrapping her one arm around rebekah…

"Thanks caroline" rebekah whispered

"Well my best friends call me care" she said smiling at rebekah..rebekah smile got widen

"Well my friends call me bekah" she teased..they shared a laugh..but rebekah laughter died when her attention turned to something behind caroline back..caroline narrow her eyes in confusion and turned looking at what caught rebekah attention..she saw tyler making his way towards the bar…he winkle at rebekah as he walk passed them..tyler saw caroline and was about to make his way towards her but rebekah held caroline hands pulling her towards the bar..away from tyler

"If you consider me as your friend then stay away from him…" rebekah warned as they sat on the bar stood …katherine and Elena came to sit besides caroline and rebekah..

"Okay" caroline nodded..caroline didn't understand the fact why rebekah was saying that but she knew that she said it for caroline own's good so she accepted her concern..

"You know it rude to pull away the person who I was going to talk to talk too" a voice said making all girls turned..they saw tyler and a smirkling Hayley standing there..

"And it isn't rude to interrupt girls talks..?" rebekah said giving him a fake smile..

"awww we are soo sooryy to interrupt , we really forgot that rebekah was actually in her first time of life was having a conversation with her friends" Hayley said giving an fake apologetic look to rebekah..

"At least I have friends who loves me and accept me for who m i…I don't having habit to steal things which belong to other people" rebekah said making Hayley looking at her in anger..

"You listen bitch" Hayley said making her way towards rebekah..but Katherine stepped between..she already had way to much drinks that was making her impossible to stand straight

"No, you listen bitch…if you say one more word ,next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth" rebekah hissed pushing Katherine slightly away an standing face to face with Hayley..caroline moved forwards pulling rebekah away from Hayley but someone held her arms..she turned looking at her arms then at the person who held it..anger started raising in her when she saw it was nonother then tyler..

"Sweet, don't put your pretty face in their fight...it will break my heart to see you get hurt" tyler whispered holding caroline hands tightly..

"She is my friend I'll do whatever I want.. it isn't any of your business actually" caroline said pulling her hands away from tyler grip..

"So now you have friends..?" Hayley asked rebekah..she turned her head looking at caroline as her eyes roll over her whole body

"Well you look like a piece of meat..." Hayley smirkle giving a winkle at tyler…Caroline crossed her arms in anger...

"oh thanks..but sorry I couldn't say the same about you especially when you look like a garbage" caroline smirkle making rebekah Katherine and Elena laugh..tyler couldn't help but laugh at her feisty way…

"if I were you ill will think before I speak.." Hayley snapped in anger…

"Well that's the thing right..? she isn't you" a fimilar voice said making everyone look behind Hayley..klaus stood there his hands in his pocket as he answered Hayley…all boys made their way towards girls pushing tyler away by their shoulder..klaus saw tyler standing close to caroline so he moved pushing tyler away by his shoulder as he stood between tyler and caroline..caroline actually was thankful for Klaus standing between her and tyler…

"Come on Klaus..get to know me I'm not that bad..especially when I don't want to be" she winkle making her way towards Klaus putting her hands on his chest playing with his buttons as she bit her lips..caroline narrow her eyes in anger she didn't like Hayley at all..not because she was unkind to rebekah but also because she didn't like the way she was flirting with Klaus..klaus chuckled patting her hands that were on his chest.

"That's the thing i don't want to get to know you..because I'm not interested.." he said pushing her hands away from his chest rather roughly..caroline couldn't help but letting out a small chuckle from her lips..hayley looked at her..

"Some thing funny..?" Hayley said looking at caroline..caroline shake her head letting out a giggle..she put a hand on her mouth to stop her giggles as she didn't wanted to be rude..

"No...It's just funny how you try so hard to get the people who don't want anything to do with you" caroline chuckled making everyone laugh at her comment. rebekah wrapped her arms around caroline

"very well said" rebekah whispered in her ears..klaus couldn't help but look at her in shock , her been feisty was the thing Klaus liked about her but now he even like her more especially when she was standing up for his sister

"You listen up here" Hayley said pointing her finger at caroline in anger..

"mind your tongue..because you don't know what I'm capable of doing" she hissed..klaus moved in front of caroline pushing away Hayley finger..

"don't you dare threaten her…because if you do anything to harm her, the next thing coming out of your mouth will be your teeth" Klaus hissed at her making her take steps back in fear..katherine leaned towards rebekah..

"I take my words back about klaus been different then you" Katherine chuckled making rebekah laugh..katherine was sure now that there was no difference in the mikaelsons, she don't think she hates Klaus anymore not after watching him stand for caroline..hayley stamp her foot turning away walking out of the grill…

"Well I'll see you later caroline" tyler smiled devilishly at her ignoring Klaus glare as he turned following Hayley out...klaus turned towards bekah..

"You okay..?" he asked..rebekah nodded..

"Yea I'm more then fine" rebekah smiled giving a hug to Klaus..klaus returned his brotherly hug kissing her forehead..his eyes turned towards caroline who was already staring back at him she gave him a smile that said that thank you..a automatic smile started forming on his lips showing off his dimples..then he realize watching caroline smile because of him was something he will like to see more..

"I want to go home" Katherine growl holding her head..

"And that's the reason i didn't drink any of that" Elena smirkle at her pointing at the beer bottle in kol hands

"Yea yea" Katherine murmur making her way towards caroline as she wrapped her arms around her ..

"let's go home before I puke" she growl hiding her face in caroline neck..caroline chuckled wrapping her arms around Katherine

"Yea okay…" she said…she looked at rebekah..

"Can you drop us..?" she asked..rebekah nodded..

"no" kol said making everyone look confuse…

"No..?" rebekah asked raising her eyebrow at him

"yea…actually Stefan here" kol said wrapping her arms around Stefan.."wanted to talk to rebekah.." kol said..rebekah looked at Stefan

"What is it..?" she asked..stefan looked confuse wondering what was he wanted to talk about..? he looked at kol who was giving him a tight smile and saw him slightly moving his eyes towards Klaus to caroline…Stefan mouthed 'O'

"Yea..actually yea he is right I wanted to talk to you" Stefan said moving his hands in gestures

"Can't it wait..? I mean ill drop them home first .?" rebekah asked before Stefan could say anything kol interrupted

"No it can't..it can't wait rebekah..what if it's something important..what if Stefan is having a very bad problems and it wants to share it with only you..?" kol said covering his mouth in dramatic way which indeed made rebekah worried..damon looked at Stefan watching him ..

"You know that you can tell me anything right..?" damon said putting his hands on his shoulder..stefan looked at his brother who looked worried…stefan had this urges to kill kol but he know he couldn't even if he wanted too

"bekah I think you should talk to him." Elena said concern in her voice ..

"Yea we could take a walk " caroline said giving a assuring smile to rebekah while making sure keep Katherine balance in her arms

"No...Just because we told rebekah she should talk to stefan it doesn't mean we will let you girls walk alone…nik would drop you all.." kol said patting Klaus back..klaus looked kol wondering he was really getting into..his eyes turned towards stefan watching his lips started forming a smirkle..klaus looked between kol and Stefan watching them smirkle then it realized him that they were intentionally wanted him to drop caroline..klaus shake his head wondering whether he should thanks kol or hit him for his childishness..

"no..we don't want to worry you guys we could take a walk..It's not a big deal" caroline tried saying looking at kol but her eyes slightly turning once in a while at Klaus..she wanted to go with him , talk to him telling him now that she didn't think so low of him..But even a part of her was afraid to be with him not knowing what to say and do…

"of course it's a big deal..tell her Klaus.." kol said looking at Klaus…klaus opened his opened not exactly knowing to say..kol raised his eyebrow at him

"Klaus.."

"Yea..yea ..ill drop you girls..." he said smiling at them…caroline wanted to argue but kol held her hands pulling her and katherine who was in her arms towards the grill exit..elena and Klaus followed him

"kol…manners" Klaus growl at his brother watching the way he was pulling caroline..it wasn't that he was jealous but it was because he could see caroline having a difficulties holding katherine in her arms while kol was busy pulling her..once they reached towards the parking lot..klaus opened his car's backseat door for the girls..elena made her way inside the car..kol and caroline held a sleepy katherine..but once katherine was settle in the car she kept her head on elena lap and keeping her legs on the seat not keeping any space for caroline to sit…

"Caroline maybe you should sit in the front" kol said opening the front door for caroline..she hesitated but still gave him a nod..she settle in the seat..kol looked at klaus who was standing at his door..kol tapped the car hood making Klaus look at him

"have a good night" he mouthed winkling at him..klaus opened his mouth to say something but kol backed away running inside the grill but not forgetting to yell "good night" Klaus smiled a little before opening his door and taking the seat..he started the car and drove over..from his corner of his eyes he saw caroline staring out of the window..hedidnt knew how to start a conversation and didn't knew whether he should say anything in front of Elena and sleepy katherine…he was already in bad side of katherine he didn't wanted Elena to hate him too..he looked at caroline once, twice,trice….when he again stare at caroline ..elena coughed from the back seat..which made Klaus look at her from the mirror …he saw Elena raising her eyebrow in a teasing way..she moved towards his seat keeping her hands on katherine head to holding her still

"eyes on the road mister" she whispered..caroline looked at him then at Elena..

"what..?" she asked looking at Elena and Klaus..elena immediately back away leaning on her seat

"Nothing, I just told him " she started she saw Klaus begging eyes looking at her through the mirror.." I just told him to drive slow..we don't want katherine to fall on her head right..?" she laugh nervously..caroline nodded giggling a bit..klaus gave a thank you smile to Elena..klaus drive slow exactly knowing katherine wasn't the reason Elena said that..he turned towards caroline..they both stayed quiet not knowing whom should talk…klaus wanted caroline to talk first while caroline was thinking the same..she was waiting when klaus would say something..in their whole silence they didn't even realize that they reached..until Elena stopped him..klaus helped Elena carrying a sleeping katherine to her bedroom..while caroline followed them..klaus put katherine on the bed as Elena covered her in a blanket..klaus turned saying goodnight to Elena before making his way downstairs..elena eyes locked with caroline telling her to walk with Klaus..caroline nodded following Klaus too..

"Thank you.." she broke the silence between they as they were walking through the hall..klaus looked at her in confusion

"For giving us a lift and helping katherine" she explained..klaus nodded dimples appearing on his cheeks..

"It's okay " he whispered..they walked towards his car .._okay talk something you idiot _he thought..he could sense caroline still following him in silence

"So had fun today.?" He asked breaking her thoughts..she looked at him in surprise ..

"Yea I did until the whole tyler and Hayley thing" she said smiling softly at him..he stopped walking as he turned making caroline bump into..she looked at him..

"You don't have to worry about her you know..i won't let her anywhere near you" he whispered shocking him and caroline both at the same time..he didn't regret saying it..Because it was the fact he won't let Hayley or even tyler anywhere near her..a genuine smile started forming on her lips

"Thank you" she whispered softly smiling at him..he stare at her watching genuine smile on her face that reached her eyes..he wanted that..wanting to see her smile..wanting to be the reason behind it..

"Welcome" he whispered..they looked at eachother for a while not saying anything but just looking at eachother eyes ..it was like a typical fairytale standing in front of each other just staring…silence atmosphere..cold wind passing hitting their skin…

"So it's a night then.." caroline said breaking her eye contact ..he cleared his throat giving her a tight smile

"Yea night then.." he whispered giving her smile then turning away making his way towards the car..caroline nodded turning away as well

"caroline" Klaus voice stopped caroline..she turned looking at him

"yea"

"thank you" he whispered..caroline narrow her eyes at him in confusion..why was I deserving a thank you..?

"I don't think I did something today that I deserve a thank you" caroline laughed a little..

"Actually you did something" he chuckled

"What..?" she asked..he chuckled

"Giving me a chance to prove myself to be your friend" he explained..caroline mouthed a 'O' then letting out a laugh

"Klaus chances are earned..and by taking a stand for me in the grill you earned it" she smiled sweetly at him..he smiled giving her a nod as he sat inside the car and drove away..caroline look at his car until she saw it disappear through the turning of the road..she went inside locking herself in her room_.._she jumped on the bed letting her head fall on the pillow..she closed her eyes..but only thing she could see was Klaus and Klaus..each and every moment she share with Klaus today..specially his genuine smile with dimple..she opened her eyes looking at the ceiling she giggle hiding her face in her hands as she blushed..

* * *

**Author note : here is your chapter.. :)  
**

**Don't forget to review ill be waiting**

**Until then bye cya**

**~Lovelyridz~**


End file.
